Harsh Reality
by ssjjvash
Summary: It takes place after the last episode. Vash loses his memory and Knives decides to use that to his advantage. PLEASE R&R! PG for violence
1. chapter 1

Special thanks to Magnet-Rose for giving me some tips on how to format the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, Kenshin, or any other anime. Please don't  
sue, that's all I have to say!  
  
Harsh Reality  
By: SSJJVash  
Chapter 1.  
  
The sun shone hot on the gunman's tall, dark, and black figure. He was growing hot, temperature wise, from carrying his heavy brother in the heat. Tired, sore, and not knowing his exact destination worried him to no end. The further he walked, the harder he tried to think of a place to go. He knew of no city that'd...accept him, much less his brother. Vash the Stampede, as he was most commonly referred to as, had just gotten into the worst fight with his brother Knives.  
  
Vash thought back to the fight for the fiftieth time that day. He had been walking an extremely long distance and had plenty of time on his hands. I...shot my own brother. There was no other way; I had no other choice. They were both gunmen: one good, the other trying to destroy him and the entire human race! Vash let out a long sigh and looked down at Knives. He looked dead, but he was in a state of recovery. I had better pick up the pace.  
  
Knives had been after Vash and it had come to the point where Vash had to shoot him. Sure, he was wounded terribly, but he was already given medical attention, and he could heal fast anyway. Vash thought he felt him stirring for a brief second. He decided to rest on a nearby rock. At least no one else was injured during the battle. Completely out of habit, Vash reached down to search for a donut out of his pocket. When he couldn't locate it, he recalled throwing down his red coat after the battle was over.  
  
To absolutely no one he said, "I got rid of my favorite red coat to show the people that my days of being a wanted outlaw are over! I haven't done anything wrong, yet the greedy people come to get me. Heh, they never would have, but that is not the point. I do not wish to ever return to that city except to see Meryl and Millie...and to visit the grave of Wolfwood."  
  
Meryl and Millie were the insurance girls from the Bernardelli Insurance Company. They had the dreadful assignment to follow Vash where ever he went. Meryl was a short, short-tempered, work-a-holic while tall Millie acted so non-chalant, mostly out of her being naive.  
  
He released another long sigh and, out of the corner of his eye, saw Knives cough, but nothing else. He draped him across his shoulder and resumed his walk. After the length of around an hour, Vash thought he saw a mirage of Meryl. "Could it honestly be her? Have I...walked in a circle?"  
  
"Hey, Mister, are you okay?" A female voice called from where she stood.  
  
Trekking further, he saw what lay beyond the girl: a city! Which city was it though? Well, he knew which ones it wasn't. She began talking again. "I'm really not supposed to be here, but earlier this morning off in the distance I could have sworn I saw a humongous explosion! Well, it must have been that big, because the nearest town is pretty far from here. Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
The man nodded his blond head. It felt like his hair was drooping because of all the sweat. "Are you injured, sir?" She took notice of the man on his back.  
  
"No, no, we're just fine, thank you." He smiled, trying to put on the silly Vash routine. "Say, what's the name of this place, anyway?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, welcome to January. Ever been here before?" She smiled the cutest smile. She was pretty short, but that may have been because he was so tall; over six feet. She looked half a head taller than Meryl with long light brown hair similar to Millie's.  
  
"Well, I've probably traveled through here before, but not recently." He answered honestly.  
  
"My name is Whitney; what's yours and...his names?" She stared curiously at the dangerous brother over his shoulder.  
Hiding his identity was another big habit. "I'm Mr. Ericks," he could just imagine Millie saying, "No; it's not, Mr. Vash the Stampede." Vash's green eyes wandered over to Knives. "This is my brother, Mr. Derrick. Say, I can't stay here long because I have to get him out of here before he wakes up--it's very important, so do you think you could help me?" His lower lip protruded out in his famous puppy-dog face.  
  
The young lady smiled. "Why before he wakes up? What's wrong with him?"  
  
Vash kept up his plastered fake smile. She sure was nosy! "He's just tired from our long excursion."  
  
She shrugged and said, "Do you need a place for the night, or a permanent residence? I know many people around here and I could pull a few strings if necessary."  
  
He closed his eyes in concentration. "Do you have a jail cell open to visitors? Or, maybe a cave that you know of really far from civilization?"  
  
Whitney burst out laughing and Vash tried to shush her, reminding her that his brother needed to sleep. "Are you serious: a jail cell open to visitors? A cave?" More giggling ensued. "No, but the church is open for anyone all hours of the day."  
  
His ears perked up. Wolfwood, if only you were here with me now you could see me taking my brother to church! His buddy, Nicholas D. Wolfwood was a former "priest" and member of the Gung-ho guns. Unfortunately, Wolfwood was no longer alive.  
  
"That will do just fine," he agreed and followed her there.  
  
"Maybe I should have told you before, but we are having service tonight, it being Wednesday after all. You are more than welcome to stay for that! My uncle is the pastor and my aunt helps him out." Whitney said.  
  
Vash tried his best to pay attention while he set up some chairs for Knives. "That's okay, thanks." He sat down right next to him and stayed. Vash's stomach rumbled the same time Knives started waking up and coughing.  
  
Vash turned to Whitney who was sitting across the aisle. "You really shouldn't be here when he wakes up."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you here alone. It's my job to watch out for this place." She sounded like Millie with every passing second. Vash closed his eyes and shook it off.  
  
"In that case, can I ask you a favor?" He pulled some of Knives' money from his pocket. "I'm starving; will you go buy me two dozen donuts?" He smiled widely, giving her three double dollars.  
  
Whitney raised her eyebrows in surprise like she was expecting something else. "Mr. Ericks, don't you think that you should eat something healthy on an empty stomach?"  
  
It was Vash's turn to look surprised. "Why would I do that when I can have donuts? I don't understand." The girl shook her head and finally left the building on the errand. Vash breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Vash..." Knives tried desperately to sit up. He was ready to finish the fight once and for all.  
  
"Stay still, Knives, you're injured and shouldn't move so much."  
  
Knives couldn't see much around him because it was all so very blurry. He did make out a few things like a fan and chairs and that no good brother of his! "Where the heck am I?!" His voice sounded hoarse. His throat was probably parched.  
  
"It's only for a couple of days, Knives. We're in a church."  
  
Knives let that sink in for only a moment before he tried to laugh out loud. It pained him to do so, but he didn't care. "When will you learn, brother?"  
  
Vash raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I set a trap for you here as a backup plan. There is no escape now."  
  
"Knives, we're in January now." Vash grinned as his brother let out a groan which brought on another cough.  
  
A few minutes later Whitney came back. "Thank goodness, what took you so long? It's only a few donuts, it's not like I asked you to bring the whole store with you this time!" Vash began to drool.  
  
Whitney decided to ignore that comment. "I decided you don't need all that sugar, so I got you a full course dinner instead for you and your brother when he wakes up. The donuts are for dessert and I got you some medicine too just in case."  
  
Whack! Knives could see well enough to hit his brother across the right side of his face. "Vash, you brought me in here with a human!?" He groaned disgustingly.  
  
The girl jumped, not expecting him to be awake already. Vash tried to cover it up. "He doesn't mean that. It's one of his many different hallucinations..."  
  
Whack! "Shut up, Vash!"  
  
"Ow, stop hitting me, Kniv--er, Mr. Derrick!"  
  
"Okay, it is clearly obvious you are trying to hide something from me. I won't even try to bother with it unless I find out it has something to do with me personally. I just thought I'd let you know where I'm coming from here."  
  
"Can it, human being! Nobody wishes to listen to your incessant ramblings. I want to finish our fight here and now, Vash!" Knives' voice was still hoarse-sounding.  
  
Whitney looked astonished and didn't know how to react with that. Wasn't he a human being as well? She shook her head furiously and remembered that she said she wouldn't get involved.  
  
"No, Knives," Vash quit it with the fake name. "I beat you fairly and now it's over. Besides, you are in no condition to do anything except eat some food. The girl bought it especially for you, so be thankful!" He commanded.  
  
Vash stood to get the food. He recalled a time when they were younger and Knives fed him at times. Now Vash would return the favor. Knives, however, refused it. "Food, is that all you are ever worried about?"  
  
Vash tried as best he could to convince him of eating it. "You really should try it at the very least. Here, I know you'll love this stuff! It's better than anything you ever put in your mouth--including water on a hot day." It was a dumb thing to say because every day was a hot day. The surroundings all consisted of sand and there were two suns.  
  
Vash stuck a donut up to his brother's down turned mouth. The smell of bread and sugar wafted up his nose. Out of sheer hunger, nothing else, he took a bite. He refused to become soft like his brother. Knives chewed and swallowed. His throat reminded him how thirsty he really was and he coughed a few times more. Vash brought a bottle of water up to his lips and he gladly gulped it down. The sooner he was able to stand and see the quicker he would be rid of his brother! Blast it all! How in the world did he lose anyway?  
  
"Are you going to eat anymore, or what?" Vash had scarfed down his own dinner and donuts and was staring at Knives' other donut.  
  
"I'm going to get a garbage can from the back, okay?" Whitney walked toward one door on the left side of the room.  
  
Knives didn't know what Vash was talking about and that person's talking was driving him wild. He grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it toward the voice. She jumped aside as food hit against the wall just inches from her. She didn't do anything else until her heart beat normally again.  
  
"Hey, she's only trying to be nice, so give her a break! Remember, Knives, love and--"  
  
Knives slapped him across the face again. "What's 'love' good for? The day I start listening to you is the day it rains! Listen to me closely because I do not wish to repeat it: this world is full of hate and cruelty! You should know that most of all! Think, Vash, about all the stuff you've done. Is there anyone who really loves you? I don't think so. As long as you are alive, Vash the Stampede, people are going to hunt you and come after you.  
  
"Take me, for instance; I abhor you and still want you dead. Quit the 'love and peace' crap and get on with your pathetic life!" He spoke with a vengeance and it reminded Vash again of when they were younger. It spooked him and brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"I know deep in your heart that you don't mean that." As he said this he had to dodge another swipe. "Just take a nap, because you aren't going anywhere for a while."  
  
Whitney came back with a can and began to clean up the mess. "It took me a few minutes to grab this thing. There's a cute and tiny black cat that meanders out there with nowhere to go and I'm going to leave a few scraps out for it tonight." She smiled brightly, forgetting about the food- throwing incident.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, Vash asked, "Say, girl,--"  
  
"You can call me Whitney, you know." She raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Right, well, if you have to stay here, can you maybe go into the other room? My brother can't go to sleep if you're in here."  
  
"I'm not going to sleep at all, you hear me?" Knives scowled.  
  
Whitney pursed her lips before deciding it would be better if she did leave  
them alone. She could always watch what they were doing from the office. She shook her head, hoping she had done the right thing by allowing them to stay. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
The pews began to fill up fast with people. Knives had fallen asleep about an hour or so earlier. That meant he would perhaps sleep through the night. Many of the people came up to say hi to Vash and to ask what was going on. He averted many of their questions with some of his own, his name staying Mr. Ericks.  
  
Vash had never been in a church during an actual service and it felt extremely odd! He felt nervous and paranoid at the same time. The pastor, Whitney's uncle, came up to him immediately when he walked in. He had yelled at Whitney, and Vash hadn't liked where it was going so he tried to lie about it. Whitney wouldn't accept it and apologized over and over again. It turned out okay because Vash was allowed to stay. No one recognized who he was and he was very thankful for that. Had he still worn his coat, it may have been different.  
  
"Let's all stand to our feet now and we will begin with prayer." A man holding a guitar said and started to pray. After amen's were said, the musicians began to play.  
  
Vash hardly followed along. His mind kept drifting back when Knives said the world was full of hate and cruelty. Yes, I do know it most of all; I will never accept it. There has to be something out there that can stop this world from hating so much...to stop Knives from hating.  
  
"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now am found; was blind, but now I see..."  
  
The lyrics reached Vash's ears and drifted slowly through them. What was this he heard? It was beautiful when they sang it, even if one of their voices sang off key. Vash did have blessed wonderful hearing after all. Amazing grace, huh? Are they singing about an individual or....?  
  
They didn't act like it was a person. Vash shifted in his position on the chair and winced. He completely forgot about the wound on his side. He had grown used to it while carrying his brother and now it decided to call attention to itself.  
  
The music brought unwanted tears to his green eyes. He could just hear Knives shouting at him that he was a baby and to just grow up! He wiped furiously, and felt blood smearing across his eye.  
  
The guitarist strummed the beginning of another song. "Oh, the blood of Jesus..." Vash cringed just thinking about blood. Too much blood had been shed these past years because of him when all he wanted to do was to protect the people.  
  
A few songs later the man with the guitar sat down and Whitney's uncle walked up to the podium. Vash saw a flashback of how Wolfwood had died right in front of a podium. More tears threatened to spill, but he held those back.  
  
"I see some new faces in here tonight and I want to personally welcome you to our church. My name is Pastor Louis Blake. It's a blessing to have all of you here."  
  
The man sure was nice when he wasn't upset! Vash caught Knives' right eye twitch, which made his twin do the same. He hoped it wasn't the worst mistake of his life to bring him here, but he just couldn't go anywhere else!  
  
Everyone grabbed a black leather book from the pews in front of them. A man across from where Vash sat took the liberty to hand one over to him. It was a good thing he knew how to read!  
  
Vash tapped the guy in front of him on the shoulder. "Say, Mister, is it time for a break yet? I'm really hungry."  
  
The stout man turned around and whispered back to him. "Eh, sorry, but there are no breaks between the services. It's a two hour period, but you'll have to wait. However, there is a bathroom at the end of the hall."  
  
Vash gulped. What was he going to do now? He couldn't just sit there and starve any more than he could leave Knives to go and buy something. He thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant idea.  
  
"Hey, Mister, do you think you could go out and buy me something? I'll give you money for the expenses."  
  
The man gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, pal, forget about the dang food. Just sit tight for a while and it will be over before you know it."  
  
An hour later Vash's stomach rumbled furiously. Again, he tried to get the man's attention. "What is it this time?" He growled quietly.  
  
"Has it been two hours yet?"  
  
"No, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to move. Talk to someone who cares." He scooted over a few seats and never looked back.  
  
I don't get it. What did I do; was it something I said? What if Knives is right--no! That was his trademark saying and it was the truth! The world is made of love and peace and that's all there is to it.  
  
The guitarist from earlier stood up again after the pastor sat down. "Let's all sing just one more song tonight. This one is one of my favorites, actually. Written by a man who lost many who were precious to him, yet still followed our Lord without fail. It Is Well With My Soul..."  
  
Vash glanced around. He still sat in the same position on the chair. Nothing would make him leave his twin's side until he healed up. Even then, Vash would have to take him someplace safe--away from people so he wouldn't try to hurt them. He might not do that since the one he was after, Vash, sat right next to him.  
  
After it was over, Vash decided to leave. As he picked Knives up and tossed him across his left shoulder once more, he resumed his search for a place to go. Maybe Eden would be best--the ship that basically belonged to them.  
  
As he walked quietly along the road, a sudden cry rang out. "Vash, is that you?" It belonged to a woman, but who?  
  
He picked up the pace and began to whistle; hoping that she wouldn't think it was actually him. "Mr. Vash the Stampede!" He stopped mid-walk and fell to his knees. A sudden change in walking made his legs weary. Only Millie ever called him that. Tears sprung to his curious eyes, for he was afraid it was an imagination.  
  
The woman jogged up to him and stopped in front of him. He didn't recognize her. She looked down at him, but couldn't see through his orange shades. "I'm Big Sis, Millie's sister and Whitney's aunt. That's how I knew you were here." She smiled warmly.  
  
Vash sighed and returned the smile. "Oh, nice to meet you. She talks about you often." He stood to leave.  
  
"Wait, please, Vash! I have a letter I want you to give her when you see her again." Before he could say anything, she ran back to her home with a happy bounce in her step.  
  
Knives clenched his fists when the sounds of yet another female human woke him up. "Where are we now?" He grumbled, sounding better than before.  
  
"I'm taking you somewhere else. I just haven't decided where yet." Vash answered.  
  
One moment later the girl stood at his side and handed Vash the precious white envelope. "Do you understand that I might never see her again?" He said awkwardly.  
  
Disappointment shown on her face, but it disappeared instantly. "Well, you do what you have to do. I'll understand if you can't ghhuuhnn--"  
  
Knives cut her off by grabbing her throat with both of his hands. "Don't you ever shut-up?"  
  
Her face turned pale and she began sinking to the ground. Vash's eyes grew wide and he saw only one thing to do. Moving quickly, he put Knives down and knocked him upside the head, making him unconscious. He was careful to use his right fist, though.  
  
Vash looked Big Sis over cautiously. "Are you okay?" He couldn't see very well since it was night.  
  
She coughed a few times and tried to regain her composure. She waited a moment before she answered him. "I...I'm okay, I think. What did I do?"  
  
He could tell she looked hurt. "It's not your fault. He just doesn't like people. He's been in a terrible mood since he was really young, so please forgive him." He put on a fake smile and she returned it with a genuine sympathetic one of her own.  
  
"Alright, I best be going now, thank you very much." She left as fast as possible.  
  
Vash sighed and began to hum a most familiar tune that Rem taught him. He took Knives once more and went out of the city and walked around for a while before remembering the letter he was given. Rolling his eyes heavenward, he shifted Knives to his other shoulder and walked back to where he thought Meryl and Millie were. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Dragging his feet so very early in the morning bothered him more this day than any other day. He missed his red coat dearly, not to mention food. He bought some before he left, but already ate his share and waited for Knives to wake up so he would eat. Maybe he wouldn't be able to finish his portion.  
  
Three sand dunes later and still no sign of anything familiar. Well, the sand was all too familiar, but it wasn't what he wanted. Knives had eaten in silence when they stopped to rest. Vash wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to risk his brother turning on him in the middle of his nap. There were no leftovers like he'd hoped.  
  
Not long after their break, Knives refused to be carried. He claimed he could walk without any help from his "insignificant other." Vash was grateful of that and allowed him to do so. A fourth of a mile later and the man could not go on so Vash went back to carrying him.  
  
"Is this a mirage?" Vash wondered out loud. He could hear people laughing and talking as if a celebration were under way. Civilization at last! Not caring how much his leg hurt, Vash went in to get some more food...donuts to be precise.  
  
"Hey, you look like you're new. I'll tell you what, whatever you purchase; I'll give you twenty percent off!" The man behind the counter said cheerfully. Vash recognized him from the church and tried to apologize.  
  
"Hi, Mister, I didn't know you worked here. About last night, I--"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it! I was just in a lousy mood, but this celebration has raised my spirits!"  
  
Vash's eyes lit up and he smiled widely and ordered three dozen donuts. The man looked suspiciously at him, but shrugged it off. Vash smiled when he got his boxes. "So, what's all the commotion about? Is there a special event that I don't know about?"  
  
The man beamed proudly. "I guess you haven't heard then. Somehow, we got rid of the Humanoid Typhoon! Isn't it great? No more worries about our children not being able to go outside during the afternoon...ah, it's just so refreshing. I thought we'd never lose the slime."  
  
The real Humanoid Typhoon's covered eyes filled with water. It was sad that they wanted to get rid of him, but he held mixed feelings about it since now, not too many people would be after him. Maybe he could live a halfway decent life now. To stop himself from revealing anything, he thanked the man and stalked out.  
  
"What did I tell you, brother? You were wrong all along." Knives muttered  
and laughed maliciously.  
  
Vash ignored him and handed him a donut, gobbling three himself. He trekked through the town to see if Meryl and Millie were there, but didn't find them. It was afternoon when they left.  
  
Still hanging on to Knives, Vash dragged his feet through the sand. Anger raged through his head, but he tried desperately to block it out. "Aren't you ever going to take a break and get some sleep? You look so tired, it's disgusting!"  
  
Vash ignored him. Knives snickered. "I get it; you just don't want me to sneak off. Am I right? I can read your thoughts, you know." His younger brother grimaced and he smiled to himself. Bingo! He hit the mark. There was no way he could run anyway; there was nowhere for him to go.  
  
Talking about sleeping made Vash all the more tired. That's what's wrong. I just need some rest and I'll be much better off. He paused that thought and concentrated on something else. Maybe I should start being a cause for concern to those people. I'll give them something to complain about! He closed his eyes for a second to glory in the horrible thought. A movement from his brother woke him out of it though and he instantly put it aside.  
  
Perspiration clung to Vash's body and he felt extremely soaked. The heat was almost unbearable! Knives was fast asleep. Honestly, Vash didn't know why Knives chose to put up with him for as long as he had. Maybe he's changing, one thought floated through his mind, but another thought shoved it aside. Maybe you are completely insane! Ditch the guy and get some rest. Who cares about those humans anyway? Vash shook his head and kept walking--it was more like he was shifting through the sand.  
  
All of a sudden, Vash's right foot kicked up against a rock. Thud! Stupid rock! Trip! Stupid sand! Roll! Stupid humans! Crack! Wonderful...sleep. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
  
"OW! What the heck happened?" Knives sat up and swung his head from left to right in search of his brother. He had been rudely awakened by a sudden lurch and pull of gravity. He clenched his teeth together and stood up. Finally, he could stand without any help!  
  
"Where are you, Vash? You better have a good reason for why you woke me up like that!" He yelled angrily, his blue eyes narrowing into small slits.  
  
He only put one foot in front of the other when he slid down the sand and landed next to his unconscious brother who was currently sprawled out face down in the sand. His left eyebrow lifted in amusement. So he finally decided to get some sleep, did he?  
  
Knives grinned wickedly and decided a rude awakening was in order. After all, it was his job to make Vash's life miserable! After yelling for a minute and throwing in a few kicks in the side for good measure, Knives gave up. The wiped out man would not wake up!  
  
Knives turned him over on his back. A deep wound stuck out on the side of his head. He cursed silently and picked up the rock jutting out from the sand. He banged his head on this, he thought to himself and launched the rock as far as he could.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Vash. Now I have to look out for you because I know you expect me to change! Gah, dang it all!" He threw up his hands skyward and started off to find some help. It was a darn good thing he was better with directions than his brother or else he would be in major trouble!  
  
"Hey, Meryl, what do you think of this color?" Asked an always smiling Milly. Meryl rarely ever saw the younger, but taller partner frown.  
  
Meryl glanced over her shoulder to check out the wallpaper Milly had decided upon; it was for their office at home. "It's nice and all, but brown and white really aren't what I had in mind. What made you pick that design anyway?"  
  
Milly smiled. "Oh, well, I thought it might encourage me to get my work done faster if I stare at the benefits all day long. It's the colors of chocolate and vanilla pudding, you know."  
  
The older insurance girl gave an exasperated groan. "I should have known! Forget it, Milly, I'm not going to work in a pudding-colored environment."  
  
"Okay, if you don't like this one, you can go ahead and pick one out. There're so many samples to choose from..."  
  
Meryl pounded her fists on the table. She was trying to concentrate! "Let's discuss this later, shall we?" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"My, you sure seem more agitated lately now that Mr. Vash is not here." Milly perceived.  
  
Meryl's face turned a shade of pink. The lady was correct at that. Almost everything set her on edge it seemed. Where is the Stampede and is he safe? She muttered a slight apology and dropped the subject completely. Milly shrugged and returned to the wallpaper.  
  
Bam! The front door flew off its hinges and a tall shadowy figure stood in the doorway. It startled Meryl to no end! Who would be barging in on them like this? It couldn't be Vash...could it?  
  
Milly's face lit up as bright as ever. "Mr. Vash," she went to give him a hug, but a low growl stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Come near me and I swear I'll--"  
  
"Who are you and why did you break our door like that? You could have knocked; we would have let you in!" Meryl pulled out her derringers and had them aimed at the man's head. She cocked her head as she noticed how much he resembled Vash.  
  
"Why should I answer you, worthless human?" He stepped past Milly and walked toward the refrigerator. Meryl shot the fridge door.  
  
"Be careful, or the next one goes through your head!" She shouted.  
  
The man rolled his eyes and smirked. He ignored the warning and opened the door to get what he came for. Milly stood in his way to leave. "You sure look an awful lot like Mr. Vash the Stampede. Why is that?"  
  
Meryl raised her eyebrows. Does she choose to be smart at times, or what was her deal? The mysterious man frowned and stared icily towards Milly. "Move out of my way before I crush you like the bug you are!"  
  
Meryl lowered her weapons and perked up. "He isn't Vash, but he knows where he is. Don't you...Knives!"  
  
Knives stopped and turned his attention to the black haired shortie. "Aren't you perceptive? What if I do know where my brother is? What's it to you?" The frown never left his face.  
  
The woman blushed slightly, but couldn't come up with something intelligent to say. She didn't answer the question, but changed the subject. "What's the big idea taking our supplies like that? What's it for anyway?"  
  
He looked down at the stuff in his hand: water and donuts. He had thought about taking the rest of the stuff, but all he wanted to do was get his brother to wake up.  
  
A sudden thought struck Meryl. The reason Vash left in the first place was to fight Knives! If Knives was here and okay, then did that mean Vash was injured...or worse? "What did you do to Vash?" She demanded.  
  
Milly seemed pretty clueless about the whole situation. She had dropped her guard and it made it thus easier for Knives to push her out of his way as he exited the house. "After him, Milly! He's going to lead us to Vash whether he likes it or not."  
  
Milly could see the utter determination on Meryl's face and she narrowed her eyebrows likewise. "Right!"  
  
They nearly flew out of the door and almost bumped into Knives. Meryl wasn't exactly sure how mean he was, but she thought it best to stay a nice distance from him. Knives threw a menacing glance over his shoulder to the two behind him. "You must be the two worthless insurance girls who follow my brother around. Great, I get all the darn good luck, don't I?" He grumbled.  
  
"Mr. Knives, is Vash okay?" Milly dared to ask. Knives didn't answer her though. He figured it would be safer for them if he didn't speak. That way he wouldn't be tempted to shut them up.  
  
They had been walking a tiring distance and even content-natured Milly was beginning to feel the effects of the heat without any water. Meryl spat off complaints about always being dehydrated. Knives plugged his ears.  
  
Knives stopped abruptly when he saw a familiar rock lying in the sand. Meryl wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into the still figure. "Oof,"  
  
The bump against his back irritated him to no end. He grabbed the rock and turned around, pulling her up to his face. "I've had just about enough of you! You dug your own grave by following me--"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Knives, Meryl, I found him!" Milly cried happily. She stood about four yards away from the others next to Vash's still form.  
  
Meryl slowly looked over to where he lay. Knives let go of the girl, dropping her to the ground. He ran over to his brother's side and Meryl followed quietly after him.  
  
"Where's his coat and sunglasses?" A curious Milly queried.  
  
"Who cares about that right now? What happened to his head!?" Meryl cried. The blood from the gash had almost completely dried up, but the swelling had not yet gone down.  
  
Meryl checked for any sign of life from him. He was still breathing, and that was a start. She looked up at Knives' silent form. He sat there like he didn't give a dang about what was going on. Inside, however, Knives didn't know what to do from here. He brought food and water and now he was stuck. It was a good thing someone bothered to come along with him, actually; he would never admit it, though.  
  
"What did you do to him? Why are you just sitting there?" Meryl interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Knives stared blankly at her. It pretty much explained why he just sat there. "We have to get him to a hospital--"  
  
"No!" He bellowed. "No humans!"  
  
Milly wore a confused expression. "What about us, Mr. Knives?"  
  
He swore, but decided to let it slide. She's mentally retarded! Just pretend she is one like you and there should be no problem...except, she is so stupid and doesn't have half a brain! Even if they both do, they don't seem to know how to use it.  
  
"If you won't let us take him where he can be treated properly, then we have to at least wake him up. He needs food and water...pour water on him. Maybe it will get him up!" Meryl coaxed. Knives did just that. He would have used all the water, but Meryl stopped him before he could.  
  
----------------------//////////////--- -------------------  
  
Hey, sorry I took so long to upload this chapter!! Stupid computer wouldn't let me! But now I can and the next chapter should be coming shortly.  
  
A quick thanks to the people who have reviewed so far: Thanks! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
  
Complete darkness. Unfamiliar voices. Scorching heat. Parched lips and a dry throat with an empty stomach. All of this added to a tremendous pounding headache for which he really didn't care to have.  
  
Vash opened his eyes carefully. At least, he tried to open them. He didn't see anything so he blinked, but it didn't help. Maybe something was covering his eyes. He brought his hands up to his eyes to feel around for whatever it was that blocked his vision. Something wasn't right; something was missing from his face, but he couldn't remember what, if anything at all.  
  
"Mr. Vash, are you alright?" A shrill high-pitched voice asked. Vash didn't know who or what that person was talking about.  
  
He rubbed his eyes again, and noticed his left arm was covered with some strange material. It didn't feel like his right arm, so which one was normal? Where am I and what happened and why can't I see? Questions flooded his mind, but they were without answers.  
Knives held a donut above Vash's head. The man wasn't behaving like himself and he wanted to test him. Vash sniffed the air and grabbed it immediately, almost swallowing it whole. No problem in the eating department, but still.... He tried it again and this time moved it away when Vash reached for it.  
  
"Quit playing and just take the donut, Vash." Another female voice scolded.  
  
Vash finally spoke. "Are you talking to me?" He sat up and the excruciating pain made him lay back down. He thought he may have been in a room without any lights. "Why is it so dark in here?" He groped around for...well, whatever he could find.  
  
He didn't feel anything but the hot sand on the ground. Vash could tell there were people around him. Two women and another distinguishable presence. "Yes, I'm talking to you! Do you mind explaining to us what happened, or do we have to beat it out of you?"  
  
Knives looked slightly amused. The girl acted like she cared for him, but then turns around and threatens to hurt him. How very appealing! He snickered quietly to himself at the very thought.  
  
Suddenly, Vash stood up. He had hardly opened his eyes all the way and stopped his search for the donut. "I have to get out of here!" He said his thoughts out loud on accident.  
  
He got up and took off. If it wasn't for the headache slowing him down, he would have made it farther than he did. He collapsed on the ground after a few feet. Vash had to hold back tears. "Am...am I blind? I can't see a dang thing!" He checked his eyes again and it still felt as if something was missing.  
  
His brother heard him and rushed to him. He grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him close to his face. "What's wrong with you!? Why in the world can't you see? Tell me what happened to you!" Vash sensed fear and worry in the man's voice.  
  
"I...I don't...remember. Please let go of me, you are hurting me." He whimpered.  
  
Knives released his tight grip. What now? His twin brother could neither see nor remember anything. Vash the Amnesiac, he thought to himself. "Gah, why can't he remember, girl?" He stared at Milly and Meryl with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"He must have gotten hit in the head or something." It was all Meryl could suggest.  
  
Knives splashed some more water on Vash's face, which made him cringe. Slowly, light started to come into his view. Vash rubbed his eyes furiously. In a matter of minutes, he could clearly make out the three people who stood around him. Unfortunately, he didn't know who any of them were.  
  
"Can you see now, Mr. Vash? Would you like another donut?" Milly grabbed one from Knives and gave it to Vash.  
  
He smelled it cautiously and stuffed it in his mouth. "Thanth!" Vash smiled.  
  
"You're welcome," Milly returned.  
  
The heat was almost overwhelming now and Vash just had to get to some shade! He stood up again to go. "Um...thanks for the donuts and it was nice to meet you." He limped off in the wrong direction, not knowing where he was going or where he had come from for that matter.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving, Vash!" Knives protested and grabbed his arm.  
  
Vash looked quizzically at him. "Is that really my name: Vash?"  
  
"Yes, you idiot! I don't care if your memory is gone or not..." Knives paused in his talking. "You don't remember anything that happened?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, do you know what I'm doing out in the desert?"  
  
Knives smiled mischievously. "Yes, actually, I do. You see, Vash, I'm your twin brother, Knives...what's so funny?"  
  
Vash scratched at the back of his head. "It's just an interesting name."  
  
"Anyway, our job is to destroy every human being we come across. We are greater than humans--we're plants! Before you got knocked out, we were on our way to--"  
  
"Stop, Vash! Don't listen to him, he's lying to you!" Meryl screamed.  
  
Vash plugged his ears and gripped his head. He could no longer stand the pain. "I have to...get out...." Vash blacked out and sank to the ground. He was unconscious once again.  
  
Knives kicked him in the side. "What's wrong now?" He received silence as an answer.  
  
"Mr. Knives, I didn't think you knew what happened to him." Milly said.  
  
Meryl groaned, for she knew exactly what he was trying to do. How would she stop him, though? "Milly, come here." She commanded. "We're going to carry him back with us because his condition is more serious than I thought."  
  
"He doesn't need a hospital! He'll heal in time, like always." Knives argued.  
  
"I'm not going to let Vash sit there and listen to your lies, so he's coming with us! If you have a problem with that, I can show you where to shove it."  
  
Knives smirked. "I'm scared of the puny human." He said with mock sarcasm. "I guess this note from...who did she say she was? Right, this letter from Milly's sister doesn't mean anything to you then." He turned his back on them and started walking away.  
  
"Meryl," Milly's upper lip quivered and her bronze eyes filled with tears. "Meryl, please?" She begged.  
  
Meryl let go of Vash and gestured with her hand that Milly go get it. "Mr. Knives, please give me that letter! It means the world to me..." Milly grabbed his right arm and looked deeply into his cold eyes.  
  
He stared back at her with a feeling of accomplishment. As long as Vash stayed away from that confounded city, he would be alright. "So, you want it that badly, do you?" He grabbed her neck for emphasis. "Do you?"  
  
Milly nodded as best as she could while gasping for breath. It reminded him of when he choked her sister. He let go and smiled. "Good, I'll keep it as insurance in case you decide you want to pull a stunt like that again. The moment either of you try to walk away with my brother, I will shred this letter to bits!"  
  
Milly looked over to Meryl, who was boiling with anger. "Fine, we'll leave him here!" Meryl yelled. "His blood will be on your hands...if he dies." The end of the sentence came out rather weakly. She sometimes spoke before she knew what she was saying.  
  
The man shrugged. "Why are you so concerned with his well-being anyway? You ridiculous humans and your pathetic emotions! What a waste of time!" He growled.  
  
"Why don't we all just go back home? Since Vash needs to get out of the heat, and we need to eat desperately, I say we go back together. I promise, Mr. Knives, I won't let Meryl take him to the hospital." Milly smiled assuringly.  
  
Meryl was all for it; it was the only way. Knives himself needed to cool off, but he didn't want to be around humans! 


	6. chapter 6

---------  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Trigun.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Back at the house, Milly was scarfing down as much pudding as she could. "Are all humans pigs?" Knives thought out loud.  
  
Milly giggled, not taking the rude comment as an insult. Meryl sighed. "Not all of us, but it seems your 'plant' brother is one himself, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Unfortunately," he could hardly believe he was having a conversation with  
this lame girl, much less agreeing with her!  
  
Vash lay in bed with some ice on his head. He woke up to the sounds of Milly's laughter. Where was he now? First he was...well, he didn't remember that part. Then, he was blind and in the desert and now he could see perfectly and was in someone's house. His own, perhaps, but he wasn't sure. Had he always been blind, or was that a one shot thing?  
  
I'm so confused, I don't know right from wrong! He yelled in his head. He started to shiver because of the ice. He took it off and thrust it across the room. He sat up and flung the sheets off of him. It was a relief to see he was still wearing his familiar black leather clothes.  
  
A short woman appeared in the doorway followed by the man who claimed to be his twin brother--Knives. "Vash, are you okay? We heard a loud noise, so we came upstairs to check up on you." The lady explained. Vash looked past her to see that his door stood right in front of a staircase.  
  
"He's fine and probably all healed up by now." Knives said. He knew how fast they heal--faster than any human.  
  
"Who are you?" Vash directed the question towards the female.  
  
"It's me, Meryl. Oh, right, you don't remember, do you?" Disappointment spread across her face.  
  
Vash glared at her. "I'm supposed to know you, then?"  
  
Meryl looked shocked. It was a rare occasion that he looked at her like that. She couldn't even remember the last time. "Well, yes," she said, not really sure how to answer that. Then she became indignant. "Of course! Not only me, but Milly too. We've known each other for a long time now."  
  
Vash studied her for a second and looked to Knives like he had the last say in the matter. He closed his eyes. "If I were you, Vash, I would just forget them...as a matter of fact, I've got somewhere I want to take you."  
  
Meryl understood the look on his face. She wasn't completely oblivious to what he could do. He obviously had something planned for him and Vash to do. It wouldn't be anything good though. "Don't go with him! All he wants is harm and destruction. You're against that though. Love and peace; you must remember!"  
  
"Enough!" Knives demanded. "I've had as much as I could stand of your ignorant speech."  
  
She took two steps back for every step he took towards her. Her last step landed her on the top edge of the stairs and she wavered back and forth so she wouldn't fall. Vash noticed she could not reach either of the railings so he jumped forward, knowing Knives wouldn't touch her, and grabbed her neck collar.  
  
"Please don't listen to him, Vash, he'll get you into more trouble than you are."  
  
He arched an eyebrow and stared into her dark blue eyes as if searching for something. "Why should I listen to you, huh? You're not my mother." He looked her over, while still keeping her steady on the stairs' edge. "Are you my sister? No, you don't look a thing like him, so that means you look nothing like me."  
  
"No, I'm not your sister." She confirmed, getting tired of her current position.  
  
He wore a confused expression. "What then? Are you my wife?" He thought for a moment. That would make plenty of sense. The girl was pretty, but why didn't Knives like her?  
  
Meryl's cheeks turned beet red and she looked at the ground and sighed. "N-no, I'm not," she answered softly.  
  
Knives scooted past them shaking his head. "Hurry up, brother, we don't have all day! How can you stand her? She would have survived the fall down..."  
  
Vash watched him go and finally put Meryl square on the ground. "Wait for me!" He called.  
  
Click, click-clack, click-click. The sounds of Meryl's typewriter filled the room as she went away at it furiously to finish her work. Milly just finished doing the dishes and decided to reward herself with a treat-- vanilla pudding. She reached up for some and stopped when she noticed something was missing.  
  
"Hey, Meryl,"  
  
"Can it wait, Milly? I'm in the middle of something and I'm almost done..."  
  
"Okay, I guess it can, but I thought I'd let you know I can't find my weapons. Go ahead and finish up; we can search for them later."  
  
The typing stopped and it was deadly silent in the room. Meryl took a few deep breaths before asking, "What did you say?"  
  
Milly entered the room. "I always keep my weapons beside my pudding stash and just now I went to get some pudding and they weren't there. Should I go out to buy new ones?"  
  
Meryl flinched. "No, that isn't necessary. Where are the boys?" She tried to keep her voice calm.  
  
She grinned. "They're still out together. I never thought we'd see the day they would be bonding together like this, but it goes to show you anything can happen."  
  
As soon as she finished the sentence, the door flung open--they actually had to fix it when Knives came the first time--and the two entered. They each held a brown paper bag and Meryl immediately saw Vash's old sunglasses. Milly grabbed a bag from Vash and began to empty the contents.  
  
"Have either one of you come across a couple of guns in the cabinet lately?" She asked innocently.  
  
Meryl groaned. "You aren't supposed to let them know we have weapons!"  
  
Knives stuck his nose in the air. "Even if I saw them I wouldn't touch them. I have no use for your puny guns. How degrading to even think we had them!"  
  
"Why would you need them anyway?" Vash pondered out loud.  
  
"Trust me, we just do." Meryl assured.  
  
Milly finished with the last one and saw the receipt at the bottom. It reminded her of the letter from her sister. "Mr. Knives--"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Ok, Mr. Knives, but can I have my letter now? We kept Vash here, so will you give it to me?" Her eyes pleaded with his and he grinned mischievously.  
  
"Hm...no." He turned to go.  
  
The poor girl looked crushed. "Why not? That letter is really important to me. I barely ever get to talk to my family." She grabbed hold of his right arm again and clung to it. "If you hadn't seen Vash in many years, wouldn't you do anything to hear from him again just to make sure he was okay?"  
  
Knives broke his gaze from her and shook her off. He did think about it. He thought back to when they were little and when he had to take care of his brother. Times had flipped and now he made a point to hire people to make his brother's life miserable. It had been fun, actually; it made him smile.  
  
He finally answered her question. "No,"  
  
Vash stared in disbelief at the man who walked away. Did his brother hate him? It didn't make any sense to him! Back at the store he acted like he really wanted to hang around with me. In fact, he couldn't wait to go. What did I do to make him resent me so much?  
  
He sat down at the table across from the short girl. What was her name again? If it were so important, he probably would have remembered it. She glanced up at him. "You got your shades back I see."  
  
"Yeah," he muttered. That was what was missing from his face.  
  
"Don't worry about Knives, Vash. I think he's always been like this. I've been with you for a while and I know some of the stuff he's done to you. It will all make sense once your memory comes back."  
  
"If my memory comes back." He corrected.  
  
"It will, just give it some time. I really wish I knew what happened to you. After you went to fight--"  
  
Knives was listening to their conversation and didn't like where it was going. "Hey, I know where the letter is, but I don't have it." He interrupted loudly.  
  
Milly jumped at that. "Where, where?"  
  
"Vash has it,"  
  
"Mr. Vash, will you give me my letter?" She could hardly contain herself.  
  
"I don't remember any letter..." he searched his clothes and produced a crumpled dusty white envelope with her name on it.  
  
"That's it!" Milly cried, jumping up and down and holding out her hand.  
  
Vash concentrated on something. "Is... is your sister's name Whitney?"  
  
Knives' head shot up and then he looked away. If he ever found out that someone else besides some members of the Gung-ho-guns had anything to do with his memory loss, he would kill them! Knives only liked to see him vulnerable around him and him only!  
  
"No, Whitney isn't my sister, she's my niece. She's Big Big Sis's daughter."  
  
He nodded. "That would explain why she reminded me of you."  
  
Meryl cocked her head in hope. "Then you're starting to remember?"  
  
Vash smiled and gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I guess I am...at least a little." It was painful for him to think back. He had to hold his head even now because of the pain of remembrance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Meryl asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I...I'll be fine. My head hurts and it's been a long day. I think I will head upstairs now." He got up and handed the letter to Milly, who tore it open expectantly.  
  
He walked toward the staircase, but stopped as he reached Knives. He held a still and unwavering gaze. Vash clenched his jaw and brushed past him, letting him know he was upset about what had been said. Knives scowled after he had gone and went into another room.  
  
"Those two really make me wonder if we'll be safe in the same house together." Meryl said shaking her head.  
  
"Meryl, look!" Milly cried. "At the end, she says she met Mr. Vash. She saw him in church with someone who looked just like him, but looked really sick. That probably was Mr. Knives, don't you think?"  
  
Meryl gave a distracted nod. This would definitely be a long week.  
  
-------------- A.N.---  
Okay, I know that if Milly's guns went missing then you would be able to tell who had them because they are extremely large! However, I wrote this and a couple of upcoming chapters before I saw the show. Eh, you'll just hafta' use your imagination.  
  
And I am not even sure of Milly's family, so I wrote according to what I've read in others' stories.  
  
Well, now. We have come to the part where you need to review. Please, go ahead: every comment welcome. End A.N. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7.

After a full day of just laying in bed, Vash was ready to do something! He figured finding out more about himself would be the best place to start, but Knives had other ideas. After breakfast, he practically dragged his brother out of the house and back to the desert.  
  
"Won't we need water and food supplies?" Vash queried.  
  
"No," Knives said in a bored manner. He smiled to himself. By the time we're through today, there won't be anyone left to share the stuff with anyway, so we've got plenty of time to be thirsty and hungry.  
  
"Can we stop by a couple of towns? I want to find Whitney."  
  
"No,"  
  
"Just a house then? I want to remember who I am."  
  
"No." Knives answered in a low growl.  
  
Vash stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Did I always have to put up with him? He won't let me do anything!  
  
"Fine, you wish to know about yourself then here..." Knives ripped off a piece of paper off a post. "You're going to regret ever remembering."  
  
Vash stared at sheet of paper. It was a horrible picture! Did he look like that? At the top it stated in huge bold black letters: WANTED: The Humanoid Typhoon. At the bottom, it read: REWARD: $$60,000,000,00. The face looked extremely angry and he was holding a gun.  
  
He gave a nervous laugh and started walking once again. "Th-this can't be me. I'm not the kind of person who'd walk around showing off my gun. I don't even have a gun!"  
  
"That's because..." Knives stopped. He didn't want to reveal much of his past life until he completed his plan.  
  
"You know don't you? You know and you don't want to tell me. Won't you at least explain to me why you don't like me?"  
  
Knives cringed. He could sense the hurt in Vash's tone and he could almost hear his thoughts, but didn't make an effort to listen in. _I admire you and I don't even remember who you are!  
_  
"Vash, here's one thing you should always remember. This world is made of hate and cruelty! Especially for you. The only person who really cares about you is your family, and I'm the only family you got, so take it or leave it!"  
  
"Don't we have relatives?"  
  
Knives sighed and caught sight of a flower shop. "Those are our relatives." He gestured towards the plants. "Don't bother asking me to explain, because I'm not going to."  
  
"Are you always angry?" Vash wondered.  
  
His brother chuckled and looked at him with a glint in his eye. "You haven't seen me angry." Vash's expression faltered for a moment and it made Knives laugh all the more.  
  
Finally reaching his destination point, Knives cracked his knuckles and began to explain the process of Vash's angel arm all over again. To accomplish his goal he would either his or Vash's weapon. It had occurred to him that Vash might put up a fight, but he had come prepared.  
  
"So...what does this do exactly?" Vash asked nervously.  
  
"Now is the best time to tell you, Vash. The humans mean nothing to us. We are the superior race and they are meaningless." He could see his brother tense up. "You and I were sent here to demolish the human race, and demolish it we will."  
  
Vash seemed confused. "Is that why I'm wanted? Was I...trying to destroy people before?"  
  
Knives wasn't prepared for that, but he ignored it and continued talking. Unfortunately, a loud scream interrupted him. "VASH!" They turned to see who was making such a fuss and saw Meryl and Milly running up at full speed.  
  
"Am I this popular?" Vash wondered out loud.  
  
"Vash, you have to stop and get away from him. He doesn't look dangerous until it's too late. He's trying to destroy the people and cities and towns--everything! What if we were in the town when you blow it up?" Meryl tried to make him understand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vash," Milly took a stab at it also. "You wouldn't want to destroy everything. That would mean no more people like us and Whitney and my family. No more donuts and...no more pudding! I'm sorry, Mr. Vash, but I won't allow you to be involved in this!"  
  
Meryl shook her head. It was about time the girl got serious! "Who said I was going to blow up the towns?" Vash smiled. "I'm out here trying to learn my past to help me remember who I am...and to spend some quality time with my only living family! Isn't that right, Knives?" He went to hug him, but Knives shoved him away.  
  
"Vash, if you really want to spend time with me, you'd be helping me and not listening to them." He folded his arms across his chest. "If you don't pick, I will."  
  
Vash looked at Knives and then at the girls and back and forth. His head felt like it was going to explode! No, I will not pass out a second time! That is way too humiliating for me to stand. This decision was tougher than he thought. How could they do this to him? He didn't really know any of them. Who was right?  
  
Knives sighed and pulled a gun out of almost nowhere. He aimed it straight towards Meryl. Vash ran forward as fast as he could. "Look out!" He cried, shoving Knives' arm to the left.  
  
Meryl stood stock-still. It felt like her feet were super-glued to the ground, not letting her go anywhere. Knives shot anyway and although it missed where he intended it to go, the bullet nicked her left arm. Meryl cringed and let out a yelp.  
  
"Meryl!" Milly's eyes grew as wide as saucers.  
  
Vash socked Knives in the face. "That was totally unnecessary, Knives! I don't care who you are, you have no right to decide who lives or dies!" He was flooded with adrenaline and yanked the gun out of Knives' grip. He ran to Meryl's side and picked her up.  
  
"Point me in the direction to get her some help, will you, Big Girl?" He asked Milly. He really couldn't remember her name, but that title seemed to suit her well.  
  
She smiled. "Go back the way we came and it's located near our house. I'll catch up with you in a minute if you want to run ahead."  
  
"Thanks," he called over his shoulder. He jogged ahead for a while, not looking back.  
  
"Darn it! How does he do that?" Knives held his cheek while still laying on the ground. He watched Vash go...and he kept going...and he didn't come back to help his brother up like before.  
  
Vash hadn't known it, but Knives was really awake most of the time he was being carried. He couldn't protest until he was at the church though. Why did he even bother with me? He shot me, so why didn't he leave me to die? I would have done that to him. I'd have made sure he was dead. We're so different, yet he treats me like he would a...best friend.  
  
"Mr. Knives--"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Knives screamed in frustration.  
  
Milly ignored him yet again. He hated being ignored, especially by an insignificant human! He stood up in a rage and started walking back. "You don't need any help then? Mr. Vash did punch you pretty hard. I'll go home and prepare some ice for you if you'd like."  
  
She skipped ahead. Knives thought for a moment. Every time he yelled at her, she always returned a smile or something. How wrong! A grin spread across his aching face. Now he knew how to get revenge on Vash. You like the humans, do you? One of them is already six feet under, so I guess another one won't make a bit of difference.  
  
The sound of Vash's breathing echoed through Meryl's ears. It was so weird to have him run with her like this. It wasn't as if she were incapable of walking! "I'm fine, Vash; you don't have to carry me all the way there. It's just a scrape, nothing more. Put me down so I can walk."  
  
Vash did as he was told. "Okay, but we need to cover up that wound before it gets infected. Here, I'll use my glove..."  
  
"Not your glove! That thing is almost irreplaceable. I can rip off my shirt sleeve where it's already torn." She tried to do it without touching the bleeding wound, but didn't do a good job.  
  
Vash stood in front of her and gestured for her arm. "Hold still so I won't hurt you." He concentrated on what he was doing and tore it off ever so gently. "Was that okay?"  
  
"Just fine, now we need to tie it around my arm."  
  
He proceeded to do so until he heard a small gasp come from her throat. He looked up at once and saw her cringing and her chest heaving while she breathed heavily. "What is it?"  
  
"T-too tight! It hurts...it's too tight!" A tear came to her eye and her right hand shook as she went to loosen the knot.  
  
"Okay, hang on.... There, is that better?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Meryl sighed from the relief of the pain. "Yes, much better." Then she turned on him. "What's the big idea, huh? Don't you know how to tie without suffocating one's arm?"  
  
He laughed nervously and scratched at an invisible itch on the top of his head. "I guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought I was. You can't have it any looser than that, or else it will defeat the purpose of having it around your arm." He said the last part seriously.  
  
She glanced at him with a curious expression. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Hm, I don't know. At least, I think that's correct." He frowned slightly and stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong? We kinda' have to hurry because we're going to meet Milly at the hospital and anyway, this is already soaked with blood."  
  
"I thought you said it was only a scratch."  
  
She blushed from being caught. "Uh, well, er...you didn't answer my question yet!"  
  
He looked down and then straight into her eyes. "I was hoping you'd tell me more about myself so I can remember who I am."  
  
"Sure, name it and I'll see what I can do."  
  
Vash smiled and started walking once again. That wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. "Knives showed me a picture of a wanted man and said that was me. I thought we were twins though. Do I really look that ugly?"  
  
Meryl sighed. "Ignore those stupid posters. And Knives; ignore him too. Even though you are twins, your facial looks and personalities are different. You're not ugly; in fact, you look far better than Knives!" She observed maybe for the first time.  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Anything else?" She wanted to move on really fast.  
  
Vash wiggled his left fingers and balled them into a fist. "Do you know what happened to my arm?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I have no clue what happened! I'll bet Knives does, though." She said wryly.  
  
"Geez, I figured you'd know since we've, and I quote, 'known each other for a long time now.'"  
  
Meryl got defensive. "Look, Vash, just because we've known you doesn't mean you chose to tell us everything! I honestly can't help you with much at all 'cause you kept it a secret from Milly and me."  
  
"Why would I do that? What do I have to hide from my friends?"  
  
"I don't know; that's what I've been trying to figure out about forever!"  
  
They fell silent just thinking until Vash came up with another question. "Am--was I--a dangerous man?"  
  
Meryl laughed at that until she noticed the hurt look in Vash's features. She looked away and then glanced over at him. "Everyone called you the first human disaster, more commonly known as the Humanoid Typhoon. We just know you as Vash the Stampede.  
  
"The people believe that you blew up two cities and you put a hole in the fifth moon. You claim that your brother made you do it, but no one buys it."  
  
They stepped into town just then and Vash turned to the left. "What are you doing? It's this way." Meryl said.  
  
"No, it's this way," Vash argued.  
  
"Our house is this way and since the hospital is behind it, it's naturally this way also."  
  
Vash held his ground. "Milly was mixed up when she told me. I've been there before; I know where it is."  
  
Meryl groaned and followed him. She walked up behind him and slapped him over the head. "Are you sure you lost your memory? It doesn't seem like it to me."  
  
"Please don't hit me. That really hurts," he held his head.  
  
"You deserved it anyway." She muttered.  
  
They walked around a few streets and came up to the hospital doors. Vash stayed outside while Meryl went in. After hearing what people thought of him, he felt too upset to go in. He went over it in his mind.  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" Meryl demanded, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"You go on ahead; I'll wait out here for you."  
  
"Don't give me that! Come on," she pulled him and shoved him in through the door.  
  
A nurse saw them and dropped what she was doing straightway. "Mr. Ericks, good to see you again. What happened this time? Oh, you have an injury on your head? We can fix that right up, so come this way..."  
  
Vash stayed where he was. He grew nervous from the way she talked to him-- like she knew who he was. He looked to the woman next to him for an answer.  
  
Meryl frowned and her face tightened. "Do you know her, Vash?"  
  
His face distorted into utter confusion. "I don't know if I do or not."  
  
The lady's smile disappeared from her face. "You come in here all the time, Mr. Ericks, so how can you not remember me?"  
  
Vash backed up. I should have stayed outside instead of let this woman drag me in here. I'm not a slave! He decided to drop it. "In either case, ma'am, she needs help. She got shot and..."  
  
The lady, who's name was Sandy, turned to look at Meryl's left arm. Blood had seeped through her torn shirt and had fallen a ways down her arm. "Oh, dear, say no more! I'll go call the doctor."  
  
She paged the doctor and came back. "Did you say this was Vash? The Vash? As in Vash the Stampede?" A look of utter contempt and disgust shown across her small face.  
  
Meryl mentally kicked herself. She had blown Vash's cover and it would be tough to make up for it. "No, I didn't mean that. It's just a silly nickname I use. He can be like Vash, but he certainly is not Vash."  
  
It seemed to work and she shook her head. "Why anyone would use that for a nickname is way over my head."  
  
Vash stared at her. It bothered him the way she acted when she talked about him like that. _This world is made of hate and cruelty._ "Do you...hate Vash the Stampede?"  
  
Meryl's head shot up and she looked at him and back at the nurse. _Don't answer that, please do not answer that question! _She begged with her eyes.  
  
Sandy rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Well, wouldn't you since he's caused so much trouble around here?" She would have kept going if not for the doctor coming up and taking her and Meryl to another room.   
  
Meryl turned around quickly, her dark hair flying into her eyes, and stole a look at Vash to see his reaction. The man hadn't moved from where he stood and had become as still as a statue. The corner of his lip twitched once, but nothing more.  
  
_I don't understand. She wanted to see me, to take care of the wound on my head. When she heard my name though, everything changed. Did I really cause so much trouble? I thought the nurse knew me. Is 'Ericks' my last name?_ Vash had a flashback just then about when he told Whitney his name was Mr. Ericks.  
  
"And this is my brother, Mr. Derricks."  
  
That didn't seem to fit, however. _Why was I carrying Knives on my shoulder and giving him a different name too? Is he as dangerous as well? He certainly acts that way._ Vash did an about face and walked out the door. He hadn't realized people were giving him odd looks as he stood there thinking for a solid three minutes.  
  
A tear fell onto his cheek and he brushed it away. It was just too frustrating not knowing who he was or where he was or what he had been doing! His head pounded as he tried to think back and recall everything. _I was lying in the desert; I couldn't see a thing...no, no. I need to remember the stuff before that. Whitney. I need to ask Whitney or Knives...or both!_

--------------------------

Thank you for bearing with me on this one! My computer is messing with me and has not let me post anything!!!!! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I was gettin' concerned for a while that people had lost interest....   
The next chapter is already written, I just have to post it. Please review!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
        "Hello, Planet Gunsmoke to Vash! Is anyone home?"  
  
        The tall blond man jumped and turned around to see Meryl all fixed up and tapping her impatient foot on the ground awaiting a reply. "I didn't hear you; what did you say?"  
  
        Meryl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I asked if you've seen Milly yet. We're supposed to meet her here." The thought struck her. "I hope she hasn't forgotten how to get here since she gave us wrong directions.  
  
        "Here you go, Knives." Milly said, happy that her goal was half completed. "Just keep this on your face and you'll be fine. I'm going to meet Vash and Meryl now." Milly didn't take notice how quiet he was or that he kept snickering to himself.  
  
        As she stepped out the door, she looked around. "Oops, silly me! I didn't give them good directions at all. Hope they made it all right. I'm sure Knives didn't mean to shoot poor Meryl; he was probably aiming at something else and missed." She smiled and skipped the rest of the way to the hospital.  
  
        She let out a hearty greeting when she spotted them. "Me-ryl! Hiya, I'm glad you didn't do what I told you or else you might have gotten lost."  
  
        Meryl groaned. "We're just lucky Vash remembered where it was or that's exactly what would have happened."  
  
        They started for home, but Milly paused when she noticed Vash wasn't coming. "What's the matter, Mr. Vash, aren't you coming with us?"  
  
        Vash looked at Meryl. "Do you believe I did all that stuff?" He asked quietly.  
  
        "Oh, come off it already. Anyone with half a brain could see you wouldn't do such—"  
  
        "That's not what I asked you. I want to know what you believe."  
  
        She pursed her lips; she hated being in these kinds of situations. "No, honestly I don't think you did those at all. Even if you did, I know it wasn't your fault. In fact—"  
  
        "Well, well, well. A nice little reunion and you didn't invite your brother? That's not like you, Vash."  
  
        Vash turned to the voice. Knives stood not too far from him with his arms crossed and a maniacal look in his eyes. "How would I know if it was like me or not? You won't help me remember who I am."  
  
        "Oh, please! Are you trying to make me feel guilty? Because you know it won't work."  
  
        "Isn't that what you were just trying to do to me?" Vash returned. Knives laughed. "I didn't come her to talk. I came to settle the score. I'm tired of waiting for your blasted memory to return! I want to fight you here and now!"  
  
        "What?" Meryl said.  
  
        "I don't even know how to fight!" Vash exclaimed nervously.  
  
        "You have a weapon; use it for cripes' sake!"  
  
        Slowly, Vash lowered his head to see Milly's gun resting in his pocket. I hate guns! Why did I take the other one in the first place? He yelled to himself but something else answered him. (Because that's who you are! You must fight me, Vash; it's the only way!)  
  
        Vash looked to Knives. How could he hear him in his head? (It's always been this way. I can hear your thoughts and you mine, unless I choose not to let you...) Knives smirked.  
  
        Vash shook his head. "I'm not going to fight you, Knives. It won't settle anything; there's no reason to fight."  
  
        "You want a reason?" Knives yelled. "I'll give you a reason!" He reached over and stuck his arm around Milly's neck. He squeezed until her cries could no longer be heard. She yanked, tugged, and clawed helplessly at his strong arm. "I can easily snap her neck in two and it would mean nothing to me! Until you choose to fight me, I won't let go."  
  
        At this point, Meryl had pulled out her guns and Vash unwillingly his. He raised it to Knives' eye level. "Leave her alone; she has nothing to do with this." He ordered.  
  
        "Oh, but she has everything to do with this. That's the reason we're so different: you wish to save her life; I wish to destroy it! We've been at this since we were kids. Does that ring any bells?"  
  
        It all went over Vash's head; he had no clue to what Knives was referring, but this seemed vaguely familiar. Sometime ago, he'd been in a similar condition with like terms.  
  
        Knives grinned. "So you recognize this? As well you should. It's like the time Legato Bluesummers died when you killed him. Ask her; she knows." Vash looked to Meryl for confirmation.  
  
        "Don't listen to him; just shut him up!"  
  
        A rising pain shot through his head as Vash recalled shooting Legato. He had no choice because he wanted to save the girls. Vash clutched his head in agony. "I won't shoot you; I hardly know you!" He turned to go.  
  
        "I swear I'll kill her if you take one more step!" Knives screamed. People started coming out to see the commotion.  
  
        Milly's breathing came out in short gasps. Why are they doing this? "S-stop," she tried to say.  
  
        "You wish for me to shoot you?" Vash turned and cocked the gun, surprised he knew how.  
  
        "No, because if you do, I'll still do it."  
  
        "What then? Name it."  
  
        Knives grin grew wider as he shouted: "You and the girl, throw me your weapons!"  
  
        "Never!" Meryl cried, ready to shoot him herself.  
  
        "Do it." Vash commanded, tossing his own likewise.  
  
        "Vash, no! You don't understand; if you try to save her life, he'll kill us all anyway."  
  
        "Trust me on this; I know what I'm doing."  
  
        Knives let go of Milly and collected the guns. All the people ran back into their houses. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire between the two men. "You may have beaten me once, dear brother, but there's no way you can survive it all over again! Fool!" Bang!  
  
        "Vash!" Meryl shouted.  
  
        Vash had jumped out of the way and dodged the first attack. More shots rang out, but never hit its intended target. Looking for shelter was the first thing he thought of doing, but he realized that the girls were in more danger than him. "You two get out of here!"  
  
        Meryl pulled Milly to safety and examined her throat. Luckily, she was okay. "Meryl, I don't understand: why are they fighting like this? They were getting along fine before." Milly held a small smile, but it faded with each shot she heard.  
  
        "I'm not sure, but don't worry too much about it, okay? Let's go back home; hopefully, Vash will remember where we are."  
  
        "You can't hide forever, Vash! I'll bring out another human just to make sure you stay in sight."  
  
        Vash came out of his hiding spot. "I see: you want me to be your open target to shoot. That's not a fair fight! Even if you do kill me, it'll only prove you don't fight fairly."  
  
        "I haven't fought fairly a day in my life! I just wish to pay you back for when you shot me." Bang! This time, Knives didn't miss.  
  
        Vash cried out in pain as the bullet pierced his right leg. "Why, Knives, why? You said the world was made of hate and cruelty, but I think you are made of hate!"  
  
        Bang! Knives fired again, catching Vash's left side. "Shut up about that! We've been through it a million times and I refuse to do it again."  
  
        Tears flowed down Vash's cheeks. (Hours ago, you wanted me to help you, now you want to kill me. Wha-what did I do? Do I honestly deserve to die?) Vash spoke to Knives in his head.  
  
        Knives pressed the trigger again, but it was empty, so he pulled out another weapon. "So now you remember how to converse with me through your head?" He toyed with him for a moment, relishing in his revenge.  
  
        Vash gripped his aching side. He couldn't tell which hurt more—his leg, his side, or his head from the everlasting headache. He sniffed. "It doesn't seem to matter to you either way."  
  
        "Quit your whining. To answer your question, you do deserve to die. I'm doing you a great favor; the whole world hates you anyway!"  
  
       --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  How cool is this!!?? I finally updated in like forever!!! Hooray!! Thank you, Blue-Sam, for reviewing! It may take a while to get the rest of them chappies up because I have to hand copy them from one comp to get them on this one. Don't ask!! : P  
  
        Pretty please review!!!!!!!!!!! Ug, this has been long, but I feel that all the stuff needed to be included in the chapter. I could be wrong, but at the moment, I don't give a care cause at least it's done! 


	9. chapter 9

( ): this indicates Knives and Vash speaking to eachother in their mind. It may be a little confusing throughout this because it isn't letting me use the asterisk. Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. No Vash, no Knives...you get the picture, right?  
  
        Chapter 8.  
  
        "Meryl, I thought we were going home." Milly said.  
  
        Right after Meryl had spoken about leaving, she stood glued to the ground. It didn't feel right for her to just leave Vash's side in his time of need. Especially with Knives there to warp his fragile mind. I wish I knew what happened. Did Knives do this to him? Why was he concerned for Vash in the beginning and now fighting him? This is too complicated even for me!  
  
        "I'm sorry, Milly, but I can't leave. I must stay and try to help."  
  
        "Maybe I can too." Milly put in, smiling once again.  
  
        "You stay here unless I tell you otherwise, okay?" Meryl said.  
  
        "Yes, ma'am."  
  
        Meryl shakingly crept out from behind a building. She felt crazy! Did she honestly think she could talk Knives out of fighting Vash? She hadn't taken another step when Knives shot him. Tears filled her eyes and she wanted to scream or kill or do something, but couldn't!  
  
        They talked and Knives shot him again. No, not my Vash! I can't let Knives win! Did she just think that? Her Vash??  
  
        "...The whole world hates you anyway!" Knives was saying.  
  
        "No, you're wrong. There are many people who like Vash and I can prove it!"  
  
        Knives turned to the sound of the voice. He was surprised: the girl was standing up to him again? The nerve! No matter, for he had the means to shut her up permanently. He aimed the gun in her direction.  
  
        "Wh-what are you doing, Meryl?" Vash yelled.  
  
        "Deep down, you care for your brother—why won't you admit it? If you wanted him dead, why didn't you leave him lying on the ground in the desert?" Her eyes burned with reason as she had a stare-down with Knives.  
  
        "It's because I wanted to finish the fight we started." He said simply.  
  
        Meryl didn't exactly know how to respond to that. She was hoping, false hope perhaps, that it would at least make him think. That's reality for you. It's as harsh and brutal as anything! She thought.  
  
        Another shot sounded and Meryl cringed, expecting to be in sheer pain, if not dead. She looked up cautiously to see Knives' gun knocked onto the ground.  
  
        (Don't make me shoot you.) Vash pleaded. He held the gun he had taken from the cabinet.  
  
        (I dare you!) Knives tempted. Vash cried as he pulled the trigger, but he missed by a long shot. "Quit playing because I know that you know that you can do better!" He fired again and nicked Vash in his left arm.  
  
        Vash cringed as two scenes played across his mind. Knives showing him the dreadful angel arm technique and him blowing up Augusta.  
  
        Knives crept into his mind to see what he was feeling. What he heard shocked him, not made him happy. -- I can't give up now. He'll destroy everything if I don't stop him. Worst of all, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. -- (Knives, my brother, don't do it! Please!)  
  
        Head pounding, adrenaline rising and pumping, body aching from loss of blood, Vash the Stampede stood to his feet. He lowered his shades and glowered at Knives. He stood as straight as he could.  
  
        Knives chuckled; his chuckle grew to a laugh and he began firing as fast as his weapon would allow. He stood next to the one Vash had shot out of his hand, just as a way of escape if it happened again.  
  
        Vash ran for all he was worth and dodged the bullets. "What will you do when the bullets run out?" He asked.  
  
        "By that time, you'll be so worn out that I'll be able to kill you with the gun in your hand. If you choose to use up the ammo, I'll beat you to death. It's your choice; I really don't care." His eyes glazed over as if he were completely crazy. He ran towards Vash.  
  
        "F-forgive me, Knives. I'm sorry." Vash shut his eyes and pulled the trigger. He heard a scream and dared to open them again. The scream came from Meryl, but Knives lay on the ground.  
  
        He got up however and continued his chase. Vash fired again; it was all he needed. Knives hit the ground and didn't get up.  
  
        (K-Knives?) The last sun sank out of sight and a wave of guilt washed over the gunman. (I don't think I can take this.... Knives, answer me!)  
  
        "Fool," Knives whispered into the sand and with the last amount of energy he had, he shot his brother in his right foot.  
  
        It took Vash a full half of a minute to feel the impact. He sank to the ground and blacked out next to his brother.  
  
        "Th-th-they aren't moving." Meryl stuttered in a whisper to no one but herself. She reenacted it all in her mind as if it wasn't real the first time. Had she imagined it?  
  
        Milly appeared by her side. "Meryl, are they...? No, Meryl, no!" Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She hiccupped several times before she began crying. Our friends are dying all around us. Poor Meryl! She liked Vash; I could tell.  
  
        "We should get them into the hospital just in case." Meryl sniffed. She immediately chided herself. How can you be so calm when 'your' Vash is probably dead?? You're terrible, you know? Milly bent down between the twins and checked their pulses and breathing.  
  
        ------------------------  
  
        >. < Hey, where are my reviews, people?? Don't hesitate to offer your opinion. ;) 


	10. chapter 10

--Blahblahblahtalkandstuff--: means people are thinking to themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. No Vash, no Knives...you get the picture, right?  
  
        Chapter 10.  
  
        "They're still alive!" A delighted Milly proclaimed.  
  
        It seemed to snap Meryl out of her stupor and she went to assist her partner. When they entered the hospital it was like a ghost town. "Dang it all! Where are they? They're all cowards for leaving like this."  
  
        "At least they left the supplies." Milly observed. That cooled Meryl's temper a bit and they set to work straightway.  
  
        "Come on, V, get up." Meryl pleaded. Amazingly, no one had entered back into the hospital. It had been three days since the terrible fight, yet there weren't any signs of either 2 waking up.  
  
        It was midnight and Milly had already fallen fast asleep. Meryl stole a look at the big girl. –How does she do it? I have yet to find out how she can smile when her loved ones are taken from her. Me? I just bury myself in work day and night. I haven't lost anyone, though. —  
  
        A black cat stalked into the room and sat at Meryl's feet. "Oh, my, where did you come from?" Its big bright yellow-green eyes stared at her as if to ask her for food. She smiled sympathetically. "If I feed you, I'll have to feed every single stray cat that comes in and I can't do that. You understand, right?"  
  
        --I must be losing it to talk with a cat! – The black creature let out a unique meow and left the room. Meryl stared off into space for a moment, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
        "Good morning, Meryl! Isn't it a great day?" Milly's vibrant behavior went unwelcome by the older woman.  
  
        "I barely slept at all last night." She explained.  
  
        "Oh, that's too bad. Were you worried about Vash and Knives?"  
  
        Meryl simply nodded her head, sure Milly would understand. "Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
        Milly shook her head. "No, I wanted to wait until you got up. I found the cafeteria and you'll never guess what they serve all the time: pudding!" She cried gleefully. "I'm going to fix something real quick. Maybe they'll wake up before I'm done."  
  
        "Don't get your hopes up, Milly." Meryl warned.  
  
        "Yes, ma'am,"  
  
        Two weeks rolled by and Knives sat up in bed. –Where the heck am I...? Oh, no, did I die with my brother next to me? I was hoping I'd live this one out, or at least be separated from him. – Knives couldn't move one of his legs no matter how hard he tried. Now he was sure he hadn't died.  
  
        He glared at Vash just daring him with his eyes to move. –Perfect, I can strangle him in his sleep! – Knives' side protested as he reached across the gap between he and Vash.  
  
        "He looks dead already. I must know for certain." He tried to hear his brother's thoughts, if there were any. Nothing came to him. Knives frowned. What was he supposed to do now that he was stuck in bed? He couldn't just sit still.  
  
        He threw back his sheets and drew in a breath. The two wounds he received were one in his right leg and another near his stomach. This was not surprising, but to find that he was bandaged and these humans even bothered to help him—that got his attention!  
  
        --Why is this? – Did they not know that he was after their very lives? He chuckled. –They are so stupid! They couldn't possibly comprehend how powerful and dangerous I am. –  
  
        "Mr. Knives," a quiet voice spoke from the doorway. He looked up and spotted Milly with a tray of food. "What a relief! I knew you'd be okay. I..." she paused and thought for a second. "You must be starving! It's been over two weeks since you've eaten, so you can have this. I'll go fix something else for me."  
  
        She left the room after setting the tray in his reach. "Right, the retarded one." Knives grabbed hold of the tray and hurled it at Vash. He still didn't wake up. Knives' eye twitched. "Are you being as stubborn as before? I doubt you'd be here if you were dead."  
  
        Meryl entered the room when she heard a loud thump. She saw a fully awake Knives and Vash with some food on his face. "You won't even let up when he's like this?" Her face grew red as if she were going to explode. She let out an entire list of phrases inappropriate for anyone to say.  
  
        Knives rolled his eyes and lay back down. He interrupted her dirty speech. "Is he asleep or what?"  
  
        Meryl stopped. "I th..." she cleared her throat as tears threatened to spill from her exhausted eyes. "I think so, but he's most likely unconscious."  
  
        Knives smiled to himself. –Good, we'll be up in no time flat. –  
  
        "Knives, can I ask you a question?"  
  
        His eye popped open and he glowered at her. "Speak, if you must."  
  
        --He thinks he's such a big shot. He may have won if it weren't for that enormous head of his! – Meryl's words came out in a whisper and Knives could barely hear a word she said.  
  
        "If you're going to say something, then say it! Otherwise—"  
  
        "What would you do if Vash died right now?" She shouted louder than she meant.  
  
        The question was unexpected and Knives found he didn't have the answer. He was dumbstruck! He stared at her and she eventually looked away. What was she thinking to ask him something like that? Was she afraid Vash was going to die? Did this mean she cared? --NO, humans aren't capable of that! –  
  
        "Meryl, I need your assistance! I think I burnt something..." Milly's voice broke the silence. Meryl sighed and left without an answer.  
  
        --What would I do if Vash died? That's ridiculous: he can't die unless I kill him. – He drummed his fingers on the bed nervously as a new thought occurred to him. –What if he's injured so badly he's dying? I shot him 4 times. 3 if I consider the scratch on his left shoulder. –  
  
        A watery substance filled his eyes. –No, I am NOT SAD! He got what he rightly deserved. – His body shook and he turned his head towards his still brother. Vash looked helpless and pathetic just lying there in bed. Knives recalled how he got upset when he saw how vulnerable Vash had become. He remembered how he just wanted Vash to wake up back in the desert.  
  
        --Reality check, Knives, you'd never be able to live with yourself if your one and only living family died. – Vash was the only one besides that human, Rem, who truly cared for him.  
  
        "I-I can too live without him! I'll prove it." He searched the room for something to use against Vash. It ended in vain and left him tired once more. "I'll prove it." He declared it again as he fell asleep.  
  
        Midnight came and Knives awoke with a start. He just had a nightmare, he thought. He shot up in a cold sweat. He felt drenched in perspiration. He had to get out of his shirt before he had a heatstroke! Something in his dream scared him, but he couldn't remember what!  
  
        "Mr. Knives, are you awake?"  
  
        "AHH!" The voice scared him terribly. –How dare I be afraid of a human! –  
  
        "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I wanted to check on you because you woke me up moaning in your sleep."  
  
        "Get out of here." He growled threateningly.  
  
        "Are you certain you're okay?"  
  
        "That's none of your concern—turn that light off!"  
  
        Meryl flipped the switch on. "Excuse me, Knives, but you aren't the only one who sleeps in here, you know."  
  
        Knives' eye twitched: that was just too much for him. He felt as if he would explode. Fortunately Milly distracted him. "You look terrible!"  
  
        "Come on, Milly, what else is new? He always looks like that."  
  
        "No, I mean he looks ill. Meryl, will you come with me?" Meryl sighed and followed her out.  
  
        Moments later, they returned to the now exhausted Knives. Milly draped a wet cloth over his head and Meryl helped change his bandages even through the obnoxious protests.  
  
        She wiped an oncoming tear from her eye. Vash would want her to do this, right? Do unto others, as you would want them to do to you. His saying was love and peace. The world itself wasn't made of that, but people did hold love in their hearts.  
  
        Compassion and concern, that would make the world turn. "I just hope Vash doesn't catch a fever or anything in his current condition. I wish those doctors would come back so they could help...."  
  
------------- -------------- -------------- ---------  
  
        Ssjj: thank you, Saraki, for your review! Vash: Aw, thanks for your concern!   
   Ssjj: er, Vash, you're unconscious, remember? Vash: Oh, right! X.X  
         Ssjj: O.o ahem, don't forget: we love reviews! 


	11. chapter 11

--Blahblahblahtalkandstuff--: means people are thinking to themselves. Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. No Vash, no Knives...you get the picture, right?  
  
        Chapter 11.  
  
        "Meryl, aren't you coming to breakfast? It's getting late." Milly popped her head into the room for the second time that morning.  
  
        Usually they'd take turns making breakfast, but Meryl hadn't been in the mood so Milly did it and now Meryl refused to eat. "I'm just not hungry," she lied while her stomach grumbled argumentatively.  
  
        "Are you feeling alright?" Milly wore a concerned expression. She didn't know what she'd do with three sick people on her hands!  
  
        "I'm fine; I'll eat later."  
  
        "Why can't you go into another room for cripes' sake?" Knives said, irritated.  
  
        "I can't leave. What if he wakes up and we're gone?" Meryl shook her head. It was a day later and still no movement from him. She almost couldn't take it! What if he was starving?  
  
        Meryl took out some paper and a pen and started writing. She'd type it when she got home, but it was all she had to take her mind off of being hungry. –I probably won't eat later. I didn't eat last night and now I'm skipping breakfast. –  
  
        After Milly brought Knives his food, he ate most of it and shoved the rest to the working girl. –She's hungry; I can see it in her eyes when she keeps glancing sideways at my food. Geez, it's friekin' annoying! – "Just eat the food! Do it before I shove it down your pathetic, scrawny throat!"  
  
        Meryl's eyes flickered with shock and her mouth dropped to the floor. Why did he care all of a sudden? She studied the food carefully as if he'd done something to it, then she took a few bites.  
  
        "Thanks," she mumbled and took the tray to the kitchen.  
  
        "Hmph, it's about time she left." Knives stood up and walked over to close the door. His leg was feeling much better. He shut the door and leaned heavily against it.  
  
------------- ---------------- ------------------- -------------------  
  
        --I smell food. Where am I? The last thing I recall is carrying Knives...oh no, Knives! – Vash opened his eyes above a squint. He couldn't move because of all the pain. He looked around the room and spotted his brother up against the closed door. That was odd enough. Knives' gaze never left Vash's face.  
  
        "Knives,"  
  
        "It's about time you woke up."  
  
        Vash noticed a slight limp as Knives walked over to the side of his bed. "Why am I in so much pain? Where am I?"  
  
        "You mean you don't remember? What is it with you these days?" Knives' face shown with disgust.  
  
        "My whole body hurts. I feel like I'm going to die!" Tears spilled down his face.  
  
        Knives frowned harder, if that were at all possible. "You better not die, you crybaby. Do you hear me, Vash? And stop crying; it makes me sick!" Vash obeyed and after he found out where he was, he fell back asleep.  
  
        The door to the room flew open and the two girls ran in. "Is he awake?" They yelled in unison.  
  
        Knives rubbed his temples. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to be in the same room with those two. They were driving him crazy with their constant chattering and meaningless emotions. Why didn't he just kill them? He didn't know and he refused to think about it now.  
  
        He got in bed and pulled the sheets over himself and put his pillow over his head. –See no spiders, hear no spiders. –  
  
        It worked for approximately four seconds before Meryl angrily ripped it from his grasp. "Answer me, you stubborn little—"  
  
        "I wouldn't push your luck if I was you. You are only alive for Vash's sake. Shut the heck up and don't bother me again!" He snatched the pillow from her hands and resumed his position under it.  
  
        Meryl took a step back. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
        Two nights later, Meryl stepped out of the room to get some water. She wasn't fully aware of the time, or the day for that matter. She hadn't slept and had barely eaten a thing. –I'm so scared I can hardly hold this cup still. –  
  
        She walked back into the room and placed the water glass on the table. A movement from Knives startled her. A silent gasp escaped her throat.  
  
        He stood directly in front of her. "Do you plan on getting some sleep anytime soon? If you think you have sleep apnea, I can most certainly—"  
  
        "N-no, that's ok. Thanks anyway." The back of Meryl's legs bumped into Vash's bed. She had run out of room to step back.  
  
        "Quit making so much dang noise." His tone rose with each word.  
  
        "Sorry, I'll be more quiet then." Her confidence returned. "And stop getting so close, would you? I need breathing room as much as the next person, and you're in my space."  
  
        Knives muttered that spiders took up too much space as it is.  
  
        "Hey, you never answered my question from before. I won't let up until you tell me."  
  
        "Hmph, I don't have to tell you anything. What's your answer? What would you do?"  
  
        Meryl grimaced. She had thought about it and mulled over it until she couldn't cry anymore. "If Vash died, I'd probably try to kill you."  
  
        Knives threw back his blond head and laughed until both his sides hurt. Meryl kept glancing at Milly to see if she'd waken up, but she didn't even flinch!  
  
        Knives chuckled. "Why would you try a foolish thing like that? It's the easiest way to die."  
  
        "...Exactly."  
  
        Knives couldn't see her in the dark, but her voice was awfully serious. He had never heard of anything like that before. "You'd be insane to throw your life away."  
  
        "If he died, I'd go insane, I think." she could stand it no longer; it scared her so much! She began crying in front of that maniac! "I don't want him to go. He did nothing, so why him? He'd never find out and I'll blame myself for the rest of my life! Poor Milly; this is probably how she feels everyday since..."  
  
        Knives' eye twitched nonstop. –Shut up! I can't take it! – He tried to divert her attention from the whole subject. "What do you mean it's how Milly feels? She's always happy. Since what?"  
  
        "What's my problem? Why am I conversing with YOU?? I must be in terrible shape. Maybe I've already gone insane."  
  
        "Then stop whining and answer me."  
  
        She sniffed and tried to get a hold of herself. "Right, ok. Well, Milly really loved this...friend of ours and then one day, someone killed him. It was a big shock to us all. She took it so hard." Meryl knew that Knives was responsible for Wolfwood's death. She didn't want to let him know she knew though.  
  
        "Why do you even bother with us?" Knives wondered out loud. He believed they had some selfish motive for doing so.  
  
        "I know Vash cares about you, so that's why you're here. Vash is our friend, so we care about him. It may be our job to go with him but I—we wouldn't have met him otherwise. I don't exactly know why we bother you. I don't know how you two have put up with each other for so long."  
  
        The room was silent until Meryl remembered what she originally wanted. "You're supposed to answer me now. Stop trying to get out of it."  
  
        Knives rolled his eyes. What was it about her? –I can't tell her; I haven't really found the answer for myself. What would I do if Vash died...in the hospital? – He remembered when Vash told him he felt like he was dying.  
  
        Knives crawled under the covers and faced the window. He spoke mostly to himself. "I think...I would die."  
  
        "No, you can't both die!" Milly cried from the chair, surprising them both. She had caught the last part of the conversation—after Meryl had stopped crying.  
  
        "Milly, how much of that did you hear?"  
  
        "Is Knives going to die? I don't want him to go..." her voice sounded hurt and upset. She sniffled as Meryl went to her side.  
  
        "You don't want me to die? Them make him get up! Get a doctor; I no longer care. I can't bare to see him like this."  
  
        "Then why'd you shoot him in the first place?!" Meryl screamed at him.  
  
        For the first time, since he didn't remember another time, a tear threatened to fall from his eye. "I wanted to prove I was right. I used to be so jealous of him. Those darned humans on that ship made everything all the worse! Rem was the only exception besides Vash. I was wrong..."  
  
        ------------------ ------------------- ---------------- ---------------- -- ------------------  
        Er, um, keep in mind I wrote this whole thing before I saw the Trigun episodes. Vash would have healed faster I guess. Oh, well.  
        Thanks, Direswine, for your reviews and input. I agree with you, Vash probably wouldn't do that, but it was all for the sake of the plot or whatever. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 


	12. chapter 12

--Blahblahblahtalkandstuff--: means people are thinking to themselves.  
  
( ): Means Vash and Knives are talking in their minds, or whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. No Vash, no Knives...you get the picture, right?  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
The next day Milly and Meryl slept in late. Knives slept for a while, but woke up early the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. At ten, Vash slowly opened his eyes. The shades were drawn, but he could still see light coming through. He spotted the insurance girls across the room and was so relieved to see them.  
  
--I didn't know they were here too. – Vash looked to see his brother resting in bed staring straight at him. (Knives, what's going on? Why are the girls here? Do you plan to hurt them?) Worry filled his head and he tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
(Darn it, Vash, quit trying to move! We had another fight and they brought us in here. I don't plan on touching them unless they provoke me. The short one is getting on my last nerve, however!)  
  
--Meryl. – Vash though, but Knives heard it too.  
  
"Do you finally have your memory back?" Knives asked out loud.  
  
Vash was confused. "What do you mean? I haven't lost my memory...well, maybe I have since I don't know why the heck we had another fight. Knives, are you okay? You seem better off than I am."  
  
Knives sent him a small grin. "I had the advantage over you, but if you don't remember, I don't want to tell you. It wouldn't make a difference anyway."  
  
"I'm so hungry,"  
  
"Ain't my department, brother. I'll wake the sleeping humans if you want something."  
  
"Knives, you've changed: I can tell. I wish I knew what was going on." This was what Vash had been waiting for: his brother being decent towards people! He'd find out eventually. Meryl or Milly would most likely blab everything to him...or just Milly anyway.  
  
Knives yelled to the two and Meryl jumped with a start. As soon as she noticed the time, she shook Milly out of her sleep and went over to Vash's side. Still tired, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Milly, could you bring me some breakfast today? I don't think I can lift a finger."  
  
"You'd better be able to lift a finger!" Knives scowled. "Vash is starving and I'm not about to fix him anything."  
  
Meryl's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Her head turned ever so slowly to see if he was really awake. She shrieked happily when she saw his eyes open and looking into hers.  
  
"Hey, Mer—"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Don't even think about trying to do anything. You're in terrible shape, and I better not see you move nor hear you speak unless I say so! Understand me? Don't answer that, I'll pretend you do."  
  
"He understands," Knives said, stretching from his position on the bed. He got up and had no trouble walking towards the door. –Great, now I've gone soft. My muscles feel so flabby. –  
  
In his mind, Vash asked what happened to him and Knives. He sounded shocked and a little scared. (You should know what happened, but I'm not telling you now because I know what will happen if I do.)  
  
"Excuse me, Knives, could you help me out here?" Milly stood in the doorway juggling four trays consisting of food, silverware, and milk cartons. Knives grabbed a tray for himself.  
  
"I fee like I'm back in school." Meryl groaned. "Can you sit up and eat, Vash?"  
  
Knives rolled his eyes. "You just told him not to say anything."  
  
That irritated her. "Was I talking to you? If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it."  
  
Vash's eyes grew big. (Help me out here, Knives, before she hurts me more than I am already!)  
  
Knives laughed. How could he allow himself to be afraid of a puny spider such as her?  
  
"What's so funny?" Meryl wanted to know.  
  
"He thinks you're going to hurt him."  
  
"Huh?" It went completely over her head. "If you think you know what he's thinking, then why don't you get your lazy butt over here and feed him yourself? He is YOUR brother!" She gave him one of her infamous angry looks.  
  
Knives looked the other way and closed his eyes, pretending to ignore her.  
  
Vash practically inhaled his food and would have loved to eat more, but he was too tired. Meryl caught sight of Vash trying to keep his eyes open. "Just promise me you'll wake up, okay?" His head turned to the side and his steady breathing told them he was asleep. "Vash?"  
  
"He heard you, he heard you!" Knives had finished with his food by then and was headed out the door.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He rolled his eyes yet again. He'd been doing a lot of that frequently now. He barely glanced at her. "To put it in the most understandable terms for your simple mind, I'm his twin brother and I just know. You can believe it or not, I don't give a crap."  
  
"Here, Knives, I'll show you where the kitchen is. You can even help me wash dishes if you want." Milly said. "I'm so glad you two are okay. I knew you would be."  
  
The man was unimpressed by her elated attitude. –I can't believe she offered to LET me help her work! Like she's treating me as if I wasn't good enough to do it in the first place. – He groaned in contempt.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to do it." She said as if she had read his mind. Her smile still stayed. "I just figured it would be a break from sitting around doing nothing all day. If you don't work, you don't eat."  
  
--A genuine smile: when was the last time I had one of those, not including when I was killing people? It was when Vash and I were younger. Hmph, I don't smile anymore. –  
  
After Milly finished cleaning up and found there wasn't anything left to do, she decided to hang out in the front room. "I can't believe nobody is here. I wonder what made them all leave. Did something scare them away?"  
  
Knives followed her. She could prove to be entertaining at times. "It's because they were scared of Vash and me."  
  
"When you were shooting, right? That's silly to be afraid of you. How come they aren't back yet? Shooting doesn't last forever."  
  
"It's silly NOT to be afraid of me. I'm the most dangerous being alive!" He smiled wickedly as he boasted.  
  
"That's funny: everyone else is more afraid of Vash now that I think of it."  
  
"Only because the world is ignorant...just like you."  
  
Milly scratched her head trying to figure out what he meant. She refused to accept it as anything bad. "I'm not afraid of Vash; he's my friend...just like you."  
  
Knives still didn't understand how Vash could make friends with the humans. What Milly said really pissed him off! He jerked her up by her arm and said, "I am not now, nor will I EVER be your fr—"  
  
A noise outside stopped him mid sentence. They both looked to see a crowd of...what was it? Policemen and some angry citizens surrounded the doors. Some of them brandished their weapons and others were gesturing and pointing frantically at him and Milly.  
  
"This could get interesting," he smirked and let go of Milly. "So that's where all the spiders went—to get reinforcements."  
  
"Wow, look at all the people. Hey, Meryl, —!"  
  
"Don't call her, you fool!" Knives hissed. "I'll deal with them myself by finding a friekin' doctor."  
  
Meryl came running out of the room at the sound of Milly's voice. She guessed she might be in trouble, but when she got to the two, she immediately saw the crowd.  
  
"Don't worry, Knives is going to get a doctor for Vash."  
  
"No way, I'm not letting you go out there! I know what you want to do to them. If anyone is going, it's going to be me! Got it?" She stuck her pointer finger in his face and he didn't appreciate it.  
  
"You think they're going to listen to a shrimp like you? Heh, fat chance! I'd have an easier time bringing Legato back from the dead." He wouldn't listen to her and grabbed her arm forcing her away from him like she didn't way a thing.  
  
He swung open the door and stood in front of them all. "What the heck do you want? You're all standing out here like a bunch of cowards instead of coming in and confronting me."  
  
-------------------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
I had to cut the story off somewhere. Yay, I can't wait to post the next chappie because I get to introduce a new character. He is completely made up, though.  
  
Thanks, Lunis, for your review. I saw one and a half episodes, the first one and the one when they were kids and my brother wouldn't quit talking about the entire show, so most of my info came from him and fan fiction So you're a Christian? Me too!! ROCK ON!!!! 


	13. chapter 13

--Thinkingpleasereviewthinking--: Means peoples' thoughts.

(Talkingpleasereviewtalking): Means the twins are talking in their minds.

Disclaimer: see last chapter(s)

Chapter 13.

One of the men aiming his gun at Knives whispered to the unarmed bearded man beside him. He turned back to Knives when he was done talking. "You're under arrest for causing a raucous outside the hospital. You've disturbed the peace and—"

"Don't make me laugh!" Knives scoffed. "If you want me out of here peacefully, if there is such a word, then send a doctor inside. I'm not leaving otherwise." He further threatened to harm them if they didn't.

Ignoring their protests, Knives sauntered back into the hospital and waited in a chair. A man in his mid-thirties made his way to the front of the building.

"Cotcher, what the heck do you think you are doing? If you go in there and help them, I'll arrest you too." The chief threatened.

Thaddeus Cotcher swore at him under his breath. "What do I have to lose anyway? You already fired me, so I'm of no help to you whatsoever. Perhaps I can benefit someone who'll appreciate my work." They said nothing further and he yanked open the door, wondering if he was making a mistake.

Milly stood beside the front desk and looked on at the man who stepped through the door. His clothes were mostly black and he had a toothpick in his mouth. She knew it wasn't Wolfwood, but she could dream.

"Hi, I'm Milly, what's your name?" She smiled brightly at him.

He jumped in the air. "Aie! Don't DO that, girl, you scared the crap outta' me!"

That set her off giggling. Knives tapped his foot and decided they could do without intros. "You, come on. Are you a doctor?"

"Yep, I'm here because nobody else wanted to come."

"Good, follow me."

"So what's your name?" Milly asked again.

"My name is Thaddeus Otegonudonolahryn Cotcher. Just call me Cotcher though." He grinned at her. She sure was tall. He wondered if she and the man were related somehow because of their height. She was much nicer, however.

"Okay, Mr. Cotcher, nice to meet you."

Knives groaned loudly. "Not another one." He turned into the room and pulled the doctor along with him.

"I can't believe you got someone to come! Who in their right mind would do it?" Meryl wondered.

"Let him sit down." Knives commanded and turned to Cotcher. "Find out what's wrong with him and fix him up. It's taking him too long on his own."

"Uh, ok. I have to take blood samples and run a few tests..." he talked on.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Knives thought out loud. "Forget the tests; we know what's wrong with him. Just do what you're supposed to do."

"That is what he's supposed to do." Meryl pointed out. "Haven't you ever been in a hospital before, Knives?"

Before he could answer, Cotcher snickered and had to stifle his laughter. Knives shot him a deadly warning look and raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Cotcher stopped immediately. "Nothing really," he averted his gaze and went back to the subject at hand. "Right, so I have to know what's wrong with him before I can do anything. I suppose he won't need any testing..."

"Mr. Knives sh—" Milly tried to explain, but Meryl clamped a hand over her mouth.

"He was only shot a few times." Knives said it as if it weren't a big deal.

Cotcher scratched an invisible itch on the back of his head. This would take a while. –I'm in a room full of weirdoes! A couple of cute ones, so maybe it's not all that bad. –

The sound of ripping tape and the feeling of someone messing with his leg woke Vash up. He screamed in his head from the pain. Knives head shot up. "STOP!" He yelled.

Cotcher looked up and literally dropped what he was doing. "What? What's wrong?"

"You're hurting him. Find another way."

"There is no other way! I've already got the bullet in sight and I can't quit. How do you know it's hurting him? He's fast asleep."

Knives walked over and picked him up by his shirt collar. He stared menacingly into his eyes. "Do something about it before I snap your neck in half." Cotcher quickly put some medicine over the open wound.

Vash's breathing sped up as he tried not to yell or move. A moan escaped his lips. Meryl looked to see if his eyes were open again, but they weren't.

(Calm down, he's just removing another bullet.) Knives said.

('Another' bullet?)

Cotcher finished and began on the one in his side. He took out the one in his foot before he woke up. "This might be the hardest one. Whoever shot him sure knew what they were doing."

"Why not just leave them in?" Knives asked.

Cotcher shook his head. "It has a high chance of getting infected and he could die from that. How long has he gone without professional treatment?" He had an eerie thought. If the man didn't make it, would they blame the doctor?

"Over two weeks," Milly answered.

"TWO WEEKS?? How can he still be alive? That's almost impossible."

"Unlike you humans—"Knives was interrupted by Meryl

"He's just lucky that way, I guess." She said. Cotcher just dropped the subject.

Milly poked Meryl in the arm and whispered, "Knives got shot too. Does that mean...?"

Meryl stared at Knives. How was it that he was up walking while Vash lay in bed unable to move? She'd find out when the doctor was out of earshot. "Don't worry, Milly, he's pretty tough, wouldn't you agree?" The big girl nodded her head confidently.

Vash was trying hard to relax, but it was difficult because of all the silence. He needed to get someone talking to distract him. Or a donut: that always helped. When was the last time he had one of those precious wonders?

"What happened to Milly's letter? I was supposed to give it to her...keep talking please." He said.

"He wants us to distract him." Meryl guessed.

Cotcher didn't get it though. "Just what I need. Go ahead: distract the doctor!" –AHH! Look at all these scars! What in the world happened to him?? –

Meryl whapped him over the head. "Not you, him." She pointed to Vash.

"You never got to read the letter, did you? Well, Big Sis said she met you and Knives in January..." she began talking so much that everyone opted to have a pair of earplugs! It didn't bother Vash though. He felt like he hadn't been around his friends in a long time.

--I haven't seen them since I went to fight Knives. At least, that's what I remember. – Vash told Knives he was going back to sleep.

"...But then I heard this joke from a shopping center..." Milly was still going.

--How does she get from her family to a retarded joke at a grocery? – Knives mused to himself. He soon grew sick of it even with the earplugs. "Enough talking, he's asleep now! Leave and find something else to do."

Meryl saw Milly stand up. She pulled her earplugs out and said, "Just where do you think you're going?"

Milly smiled. "Knives is sending me to make dinner. I'm sure everyone's pretty hungry by now. Knives, you're so thoughtful!" She enthused.

Knives' eye twitched. –THOUGHTFUL!!??!!?? – He lunged for her, but she saw it coming and scrambled through the door closing it behind her.

Meryl fumed. "Knock it off! That's how she is: she doesn't know how wretched you really are. By-the-way, you got shot too, am I right?"

He had closed his eyes, but now stole a glance at her through the corner of his right eye. He would never admit to it. He closed his eye again.

"I see. We sure didn't touch the bullets, so is he going to have to operate on you as well?" Meryl arched her eyebrow in question.

It struck a nerve or something, because he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. –He acts like a human to me. I just don't get it. – Meryl shook her head and decided to rest now that everything seemed so peaceful.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------

Lunis: LOL. Sorry, I should have mentioned that I looked at your bio. OMG, the website looks so coooooool!! I gotta' ask permission to go on: that would be so awesome!!! Glad you like my story. :)

Um, this looks like it's a long chapter, and even so, I had to edit a few things out of it. They weren't necessary anyway. Next one will probably be up sometime next week. 


	14. chapter 14

--Thinkingpleasereviewthinking--: Means peoples' thoughts.

(Talkingpleasereviewtalking): Means the twins are talking in their minds.

Disclaimer: see last chapter(s)

Chapter 14.

Knives walked down the hall to the bathroom and closed the door. He stood in front of it so no one would come in. The doctor and Milly most likely wouldn't, but Meryl wouldn't let up on him! She watched him like a hawk.

It was true: Vash had shot him. In fact, Knives knew Vash had taken the numerous bullets out from their first battle. He hadn't thought about it the second time around though. He took his shirt off and ripped away the bandage, tossing it on the ground. He knew how to tell where the bullets were.

He frowned slightly and went to his leg next. Rrrrip! He drew back in thought and stood upright. –It can't be, can it? That's just like him though. –

--"F-forgive me, Knives. I'm sorry," – Vash had said. It made Knives grin a little. Vash had shot him, but hadn't really hurt him that much. In fact there were no bullets in him! Vash had planned to end the battle without killing his brother.

"He even acts like himself when he doesn't know who he is," he mused to himself.

As he walked towards the room, he could hear an argument underway. What was it about this time? Did he really want to go back in there? No, but if he didn't, that little pest would come looking for him as if she were his babysitter. Luckily, he knew he could shut them up.

WHAM! He flung the door loudly into the wall and a hush came over Meryl and Cotcher. Milly was actually being quiet, but it was due to the fact that she was stuffing her face with that brown substance she ate day after day.

"Are you done yet?" He shifted his eyes to Cotcher.

Cotcher grew nervous with each passing second. Knives, the weirdest name he'd heard in a while, made him paranoid and uneasy. He fumbled with what to say and then just decided to come out with it. Either he'd face torture and death, or they'd let him live.

"Well, the bullets are out and I patched everything up, but I'm not done. He requires attention everyday—"

Knives got bored. "That's covered. They can do that. You can leave now and tell them to get lost while you're at it."

Cotcher didn't expect that. "Aw, do I hafta' face them again?" He whined. "I'll just go through the back—"

"Get out before I lose my temper!"

"Okay, okay, I can see when I'm not wanted. I can take a hint."

"I'll go with you. You must be hungry after all that work, so how about a snack on the way out?" Milly suggested and walked out the door with Cotcher tailing her.

"Hey, hold on there, Milly..." Meryl followed closely behind the two.

"Say, this is really nice of you, Milly. That's your name, right?" Milly bobbed her head up and down. "I never knew how good women's cooking could be." He smiled in a joking manner, although it was the truth.

Meryl narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

In order to keep from getting into heated discussion with the woman who wouldn't give in, he asked Milly to tell another joke. She almost made it to the punch line when Knives stepped up.

"Oh, did you want me to bring you something? I didn't even think about it."

He ignored her and eyed Cotcher. "Do you have a weapon?"

Cotcher cringed. Why'd he want to know that little detail? --I should've left it with Abby! She warned me to leave it home, but do I ever listen to her? No-o! – "Okay, I'll leave. I get the picture." He tried to scoot past the peculiar man, but Knives wouldn't budge.

He lifted him off his feet. "Answer me!" He growled.

"Yeah, I have a gun," he sighed.

Meryl put her head in her hands. –It's going to start all over again, isn't it? Now that Vash is awake and well, Knives will continue his massacre. –

"Give it to me."

"Aw, come on, it's the only one I got! My mom gave this to me when I was fifteen." He moaned and pulled the gun out of the inside of his light jacket.

Meryl made a face. "Why would your mom give you a gun at that age?!"

Cotcher smiled oddly. "I knew I'd eventually become a cop, and I guess my parents did too, so they just gave me this gun to get me started." He paused and sighed. "Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of job I was looking for. Searching for one wanted criminal and never seeing him bored me, so bad I couldn't do my job like I wanted and my boss fired me."

Milly gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh, that's too bad. I hope they are able to catch the criminal. Maybe you should be a doctor."

Knives reveled in the feeling of holding a gun once more and grinned wickedly. He lifted Cotcher a little higher and then dropped him on the ground before heading towards the front door. No one else was capable of hearing the shouting from outside like he could.

"The next person I hear will get his head blown off! My brother is trying to sleep, so SHUT UP!"

That got their attention and they looked to each other for something to say back. The chief dared to raise his hand. Knives shook his head. These humans were just too stupid for words! "Make it good; you're wasting my time."

"Where's Cotcher and when are you leaving?"

"The doctor does not wish to leave and we're staying with him." He shut the door and stalked back to the room.

Meryl stared on in disbelief. She then shrugged it off. Maybe she could finally concentrate well enough to finish her work. That night, she actually got to sleep at her normal time—at midnight.

Knives wouldn't tolerate Meryl's and Cotcher's bickering so he practically threw the man out the door and for once, Meryl was thankful to him. She could tell Milly saw something in him that reminded her of Wolfwood. Maybe that's why she didn't like him: she didn't want her friend getting hurt again.

In the morning, Knives was counting the bullets in his gun. One person was all he needed to kill to silence them all with their own weapons. They had dared to make noise—in the middle of the night even! Knives didn't care if Vash was awakened, but HE was trying to sleep and they foolishly disobeyed his order.

Everyone had left for breakfast. Meryl was out of his hair and in Cotcher's. Knives didn't know whom he hated more! He gripped the gun in his hand and fingered its shiny black exterior. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

"Enjoy what?" Knives about dropped the gun when he heard Vash speak. "What are you going to do with that?" Vash propped himself up.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself? Stay still!"

Vash smiled. "Just like old times, right, Knives?"

"Sure," but he didn't mean it.

"You gonna' tell me why you're holding that gun? A spider's none the less?"

Vash wouldn't lay off that subject for long. Knives moistened his lips with his tongue. "The people outside won't cease in hassling me. I'm going to make them."

"What people??" He didn't get an answer and Knives left the room. "Knives!" Vash called after him. He could hear some voices outside—some angry, some annoyed. Thinking he might be able to stop his brother yet again, Vash tried to get out of bed.

---------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- -------------- Well now, I'm pleased to say I have only 2 chapters to go. I'd have done this yesterday, but I dup potatoes w/ my grandparents. It's a lot of fun! Yay, I think Cotcher rocks! Um, anyway, don't mind the subliminal messages at the top...(hums) 


	15. chapter 15

--Thinkingpleasereviewthinking--: Means peoples' thoughts.

(Talkingpleasereviewtalking): Means the twins are talking in their minds.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this stuff. I guess I do own Thaddeus Cotcher though.

Chapter 15.

THUD! Meryl slammed down her coffee mug and ran to the room. Vash lay on the floor instead of his bed. Meryl noticed Knives wasn't present and knew this wouldn't have happened if he were here.

"Vash, hang on, I'll help you up." She grabbed hold of his right arm.

"Meryl, Knives went to—"

"You can tell me when you're back in bed. Help me out, I can't lift you on my own."

Cotcher and Milly entered and together, they got Vash back in bed. Cotcher told him not to pull a stunt like that again.

"But Knives—" he pointed to the door.

Meryl groaned and grabbed Milly to see if they could stop the trigger-happy twin. "Stop!"

He was out the door, but still heard her. Most of the people had disappeared, but some chose to stay and give their lives for what they thought was a worthy cause: capturing a couple of wackos.

A short stocky man said, "Look, mister, we just want the hospital back. You can stay too, but there are other people here besides your brother. My son is waiting for treatment and if he doesn't get it soon—"

"I care nothing of your family. I warned you not to bother me!"

Before he could do anything, Milly hollered, "Knives, Vash fell out of bed. Don't you want to check on him?"

His hand shook violently and he finally stole back inside. Next time, they wouldn't be so lucky. Meryl yelled at them before going in as well.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Vash asked as he entered. He had just finished asking Cotcher for some donuts, but the man had none to give him.

"To take care of business. Why'd you try to follow me? It gets you into trouble whenever you do." He arched his eyebrows to make a point.

Vash sighed deeply. "Yes, but it always saves people in the end. It's a small price to pay for their protection."

"You can't protect everyone. That became evident when—"

(Don't you dare say another word! I already know that. Change the subject now!)

Knives eyed him curiously and said out loud, "A little on the defensive side are we? I wonder why that is?"

"Knives..." Vash shook his head.

He shrugged his shoulders. He would have gone on just to annoy him, but Cotcher intervened. "So, do you guys sit around and bicker just for the fun of it? You seem like one big happy family to me." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, Knives and Vash are the only ones who are related. Meryl and I are just friends of Vash." Milly informed.

Cotcher cocked his head. Did you say 'Vash'? As in the Humanoid Typhoon Vash?"

Meryl slapped her forehead. Milly just didn't know when not to talk. She had already figured out the police were after Vash and that meant Cotcher was too.

"No, you must be confusing me with someone else," Vash rubbed the back of his head.

Milly stared blankly at him. "No, I was talking bout you, Mr. Vash the Stampede."

Cotcher jumped out of his seat. "No way! Can it really be him? I've been looking for you for so long..." --So it's true: my cousin really did meet him. –

Knives' face turned grim. "What if it is Vash? What do you plan to do about it?"

He looked at Knives. "Oh, uh, nothing actually. Since I'm no longer on the police force, it doesn't matter. You guys found him, so the reward money is rightfully yours."

Meryl looked taken aback. "We're not after the reward! Vash is our friend and we're trying to help him out by keeping him away from people like you."

"Hey, I never wanted to come after him! Just because it was my job doesn't mean I was pleased about it." Cotcher defended.

Vash spoke up. "I haven't done anything wrong anyway."

"Sure! If you aren't responsible for all those deaths, then who is?"

Vash just glared at Knives. Meryl noticed something for the first time. "Vash do you remember all that? You have your memory back!"

He turned to her. "I guess. I didn't know it was gone."

"That means you don't remember what happened to your head?" She was almost relieved to hear that. It had been rather embarrassing trying to help him get it back.

"What was wrong with my head?"

"Never mind,"

"Could I at least have some donuts? I'm starving!" He exclaimed as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

Cotcher shook his head. "Reality check, man, I just got through telling you that you need nutrition, not sugar!"

Vash stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "How can you sit there and deprive a dying man of his donuts?"

Milly looked worried. "Hold on, Mr. Vash, I think I know how to make them!" She ran out the door with Cotcher on her heels trying to convince her not to give him any sweets. Knives went to another room to take a break before he exploded.

"Meryl, please tell me what happened." Vash pleaded.

"I don't mind now that Cotcher is out of hearing range." Only leaving out a few minor details, she told him how Knives raided their fridge and then she and Milly followed him to Vash and found him unconscious.

"I tripped over a stupid rock? How humiliating! My big bad brother can't defeat me, but I meet my match: a rock."

Meryl giggled and proceeded to tell him that Knives tried to get him to destroy the world with him.

"He knows very well that can't happen without our guns, so I wonder why he bothered doing that. Maybe he wanted me to remember so he could find them."

"In any case, he finally got tired of sitting around and forced you to fight him." Meryl paused. It still seemed like a nightmare to her.

He sighed. "Just like Legato? I do remember that part. I thought it was just a dream, but I guess not." He turned over. "Could we finish this later? I'm too tired."

Meryl narrowed her eyes and whacked him over the back of the head. "First you can't wait to drain information from me and now you wanna' get rid of me? Better have a good reason for doing that, because I hate being used!"

She was right in being upset, but he was out of good reasons. "Sorry, Meryl, I just...can't talk about it anymore. Thanks for helping me though." A tear slid down his cheek and he shut his eyes tightly. –Dang it, this is embarrassing! –

The door opened just then and Milly entered holding a plate in front of her with the snack she prepared on top. "I couldn't make a donut, but I did make you a sandwich with pudding. Hope you like it!"

Vash sat up. His tired body instantly got distracted at the mention of food. He forgot Milly went to get him something to eat! Meryl put her head in her hands. –He'd rather eat than talk. I guess I can understand that. I'd probably do the same thing if I was him.

---------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------- -----------------------

Lunis: Nope, it's not just you. Lol!

Saraki: Hurrah! I'm so glad you like my story! I will hopefully post the last chapter next week.


	16. chapter 16

--Thinking--: Means peoples' thoughts. (Talking): Means the twins are talking in their minds.

Disclaimer: See last chapter(s)

Chapter 16.

Two days later, they all left through the back door. Cotcher was relieved he didn't have to face the people again. Eventually, they noticed the wackos were gone so everyone returned and occupied the hospital once more.

"Say, this place ain't too shabby," Cotcher pulled out another toothpick. He always kept a few on hand.

"You either like it or you can leave." Meryl stated flatly.

"Hey, we just got home, so let's try not to fight, okay?" Vash held up his hands as a treaty between the two who were glaring at each other now.

Cotcher shrugged his agreement and Meryl went to the table to start on more work. Vash held his prized possession he had found—a box of powdered donuts. Cotcher had protested against it, but Vash had already downed a few. He knew he had nothing to worry about anyway.

Knives sat in the attic. Vash had harshly insisted he stay with them and he cooperated in the end. –I have grown soft. Vash's attitude has changed as well though. He still acts a little angry towards me, but it makes me happy to see him different for once. –

Vash couldn't stay that mad, however. He'd gone so long without running from people. He smiled a genuine smile more often then not and it spread to Meryl and Cotcher. Milly was thrilled to see everyone else smiling too.

The next night, Knives heard a sound coming from across the room. Vash was tossing and turning violently in his sleep. It disturbed his sleep, so Knives went to snap him out of it.

"Cut it out, I'm trying to sleep." Vash's hand gripped Knives' wrist. "What the heck's wrong with you? Let go of me!" He tried unsuccessfully to free himself from the vice-like grip.

Vash jolted in a sitting position. His heart beat ninety to nothing and he just had another nightmare about shooting his brother. "Knives, I didn't want to do it, you know. I tried not to, but I had to stop you. I'm so sorry!" He balled.

"Quit acting like a baby! I'm still alive, aren't I? I'm not sorry for doing what I did, so you shouldn't be either."

"I'm still sorry." Vash got out of bed and grabbed Knives in a hug. He was scared to let go as if he were in a dream right now and would wake up to find him long gone.

Knives didn't do anything but stand there and have his eye twitch. Sincerely, he hoped no one walked in and saw them like this. Otherwise, he might beam Vash over the head, or whoever saw them, or both. Vash's shoulders shook up and down as he sobbed. Knives began to feel the water soak into his clothes so he shoved him on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I'm _fine_, Vash. I'm still alive and I'm not going anywhere. You barely hurt me the second fight, remember? You were in worse shape then I was, so get over it. Forget about both fights and get on with your life." He went back to bed.

"So you forgive me?" Vash asked, clinging to his sheets. He felt like a child at the moment that needed his family just to assure him.

"Yes, now drop it!"

With that, Vash closed his eyes and began to hum the song Rem had taught him. It sometimes helped him when he couldn't get to sleep and tonight it worked again. Knives didn't have as fond a memory of that song as Vash, but he recognized it. He turned over and fell asleep as well.

"You finally decided to get up, did you? Staying up late isn't healthy, you know." Cotcher glanced over his shoulder from the stove at Meryl, who sat at the table checking her work and sipping coffee.

"Don't start with me." She shot him a wry look.

"Good morning, Meryl!" Milly skipped into the room. "Are you almost done with the eggs, Mr. Cotcher?"

He made a face. "You don't need to call me that. Cotcher works just a well."

"Okay, Mr. Cotcher." She smiled and went to the cabinet to retrieve some pudding.

Vash dragged his feet downstairs. As the smells of cooking eggs and sausage drifted ever so slowly to him, his face lit up and he ran the rest of the way down. "Is there any food left for me?" His eyes wandered back and forth across the kitchen.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to concentrate. Things sure are getting back to normal quickly." Meryl observed.

Vash peered over Cotcher's shoulders at the food. "Back off, would you? You wanna' make me burn myself? This sausage is hot and when it's close to being done cooking, it starts popping."

"What was your name again?" Vash asked the grumpy man. With the toothpick in his mouth, he looked similar to the priest.

Cotcher let his shoulders rest. "Thaddeus-Cotcher-call-me-Cotcher." He said it like he was reading it.

Vash blinked. "So, when's breakfast going to be ready?"

Meryl threw down her pencil and asked Vash to come outside with her. The more he bothered the cook, the more likely the food would be burnt. As they went out, she reached up and knocked him over the side of his head.

Vash fell to his knees and clutched his suddenly aching head. It was exactly what he needed to fill in all the gaps of what had happened.

When he didn't stand up, Meryl got concerned. "Quit teasing me. I didn't hit you that hard." She said half-heartedly.

Vash looked up at her. He stood to his feet and whispered something so low she couldn't make it out. "What did you say?"

He jumped up and down and scooped her in a hug. "Thanks, Meryl, I remember everything now! I thought I'd have to go through the rest of my life knowing something was missing and now I don't have to."

Meryl blushed in his shirt, but she stuck her arms around him and gave him a small squeeze. "That's nice, Vash, but I think breakfast is ready, so we can go back in now."

He released her lighting fast and scurried to the table where Knives, Milly, and Cotcher were already seated.

-------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------------------------

Ok, I'm cutting this short right here because it's longer than I thought it was! So, there's still one more chapter!

Shayken Destiny: Alrighty, here you are! I should have the last chapter up soon.

Lunis: Yay, glad you're back! Hope your vacation was good.


	17. chapter 17

--Thinking--: Means peoples' thoughts. (Talking): Means the twins are talking in their minds. ---- ----- Disclaimer: Ssjj pats Kuroneko on the head. "Here, you do it."

Kuroneko: Nyao. (Ssjjvash does not now, nor will ever, own Trigun. Beware, Cotcher does belong to Ssjjvash!!)

Chapter 17!!!!!!

At the table, Milly was smiling at them, but Knives wouldn't even look up. "What's going on?" He snarled.

Between bites of food, Vash told him. "I got my memory back! Isn't that great?"

"You remember...everything?" Knives asked carefully.

Vash smiled widely. "Yep. Knives, this is perfect! I didn't know you were so worried that I was blind."

Knives downed a glass of orange juice and suddenly lost his appetite, so he picked up his plate and tossed the contents out the door.

"What'd you do that for? That was perfectly good food!" Cotcher gasped and dropped the toothpick from his mouth.

Knives didn't answer and sat back, crossing his arms. (You've humiliated me, Vash. Why didn't you just kill me? I don't want to live anymore.) His body shook with frustration.

Vash looked at the people around him. (Nobody wants you dead except for yourself. Except it and 'get on with your life.') He quoted his brother.

"Mr. Knives, are you okay? You're shaking like you're cold." Milly said.

"Why do you care?"

"If you get cold, you might get sick and that wouldn't be good. Nobody likes being sick."

Knives sunk low in his chair and put his head in his hands. He had given up on trying to understand them. "Why are you treating me like this? When I've been trying to kill you, so it doesn't make any sense!" He yelled. All noise stopped and it angered him. "Answer me, dang it!"

Vash said, "We're trying to show you love. Love never fails."

"LOVE!!" Knives screamed. He stood, knocking his chair over in the process. He flew out of the room and up to the attic.

He clenched his fist as angry tears came to his eyes, but he refused to cry. He believed the whole selfish human race deserved to die! Vash spoke that he might regret what he wanted to do. Vash was probably right to some degree.

Knives went over to the window and a small breeze came in. It got colder for a second and he froze in place. In the sky, dark clouds had gathered and water started coming down! "What...is...this??" His eyes grew wide. "It's raining?"

He stood watching it fall slowly, then faster. Many people started coming out of their houses and jumping up and down in the rain. Some stayed inside out of fear and uncertainty. Knives glanced over at Vash and Meryl. They held each other for a long moment before letting go. –Love, –

Knives shook his head and slid under the sheets. He wasn't really tired because he had just woken up. He started daydreaming and found himself humming that ridiculous tune.

Vash let go of a now soaked insurance girl. He looked up at Knives and his window and laughed. –It's raining, and he knows what that means! –

Everyone grabbed buckets and stuck them on the ground. They weren't sure if it would ever rain again so just in case, they wanted to be prepared with extra water. It marked a special day on Gunsmoke and some officials decided it should be a national holiday. The Burnardelli Insurance Company wouldn't make an exception for its workers, however.

Cotcher propped his feet on the dining room table. Everyone was lounging around not sure what to do after all the excitement. "You know what we need? Ten dozen donuts!" Vash exclaimed unexpectedly.

"Yes, and some pudding!" Milly joined in, rushing to get some.

"Why so many donuts, Vash? You usually only buy four at a time. I'm sure we don't need that many." Meryl reasoned, thinking of the expenses.

"If we're going to celebrate, I'll be eating more than usual. That means...seven boxes for me and three for the rest of you to share!" He thought he was being generous in letting them have that many.

Meryl crossed her arms. "You're a selfish pig, Vash! You can't eat all those plus pudding. Save some for the rest of Gunsmoke, would you?"

Vash stuck out his tongue. Meryl had enough and hopped over the table to tackle him.

"Meryl, stop! Running in the house is hazardous to your health, you know." Cotcher warned.

The two ran past Milly. "Hey, you guys, watch out for the—"

_CRASH!!_ The warning was too late and Vash and Meryl crash-landed into a tray loaded with pudding. Milly's face turned red. "Do you know how hard I worked to make that!? Now it's no good. I hope you're satisfied!"

Vash stood and flicked some of the gooey substance from his face. Unfortunately, it landed on Knives who was standing in front of the whole mess. "Oops," Vash squeaked. He turned tail and ran with Knives after him, followed closely by Milly and Meryl.

Cotcher sat back and relaxed as he watched the whole scene play out before him. He chewed away at his new toothpick. "Now I know why my cousin hung out with them." He grinned and closed his eyes only to open them when pudding landed on his face. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

Vash stood still with a pudding-covered hand. "It wasn't me, honest! Knives made me do it. Cotcher didn't buy it and took off after Vash as well. "Aw, I get all the darn luck, don't I?"

Meryl glanced back at Cotcher. "If you run with that dumb toothpick in your mouth, you could really hurt yourself, you know!"

He lowered his eyebrows. "Don't dis the toothpick!" Then he grabbed a handful of pudding and smothered her in her face. And so began the biggest pudding fight Gunsmoke had ever seen. And Knives still could not beat his brother.

WOO HOO!!!!!! I did it! YEAH! --**Sigh**— Yes, this is the last chapter. It has been a pleasure writing it and reading alllll the wonderful reviews!

Thanks to all the reviewers once again and to all the writers on fan fiction who wrote all the Trigun stories and such because it helped a little.


End file.
